Volver a Hyrule otra vez
by LinkJS
Summary: Después de la aventura de Link en Termina, el héroe del tiempo se encuentra en un nuevo mundo con nuevas amenazas, problemas y personas. Link se hará de muchos nuevos amigos, como Mikasa Ackerman, pero encontrar un camino de regreso a su tierra natal, Hyrule, es su único objetivo(Traducción de la historia Original de Zeldro)
1. Prologo

**Nombre: To Hyrule and Back Again – Volver a Hyrule otra vez**

 **Summary:** Poco después de la aventura de Link en Termina, el héroe del tiempo se encuentra en un nuevo mundo con nuevas amenazas, problemas y personas. Link se hará de muchos nuevos amigos, como Mikasa Ackerman, pero encontrar un camino de regreso a su tierra natal, Hyrule, es su único objetivo(Traducción de la historia Original de Zeldro)

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **Nota de la traducción:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, en realidad no me importa. Esta es mi primera traducción asi que sean amables conmigo. Tratare de mejorar y cada cuanto releeré los capítulos y los editare para mejor.

 **Importante:** **Historia Original por Zeldro, yo solo me ocupo de traducirla. Y los invito a leer la historia Original llamada:** **To Hyrule and Back Again**

* * *

 _ **Punto de vista de Link**_

 _... El hecho de que el tiempo sea desalentador y que ahora trabaje en mi contra en lugar de conmigo, me hace cuestionar si es o no el tiempo una enfermedad. Cada vez corrompe la mente de uno y lo incita a pensar de manera errónea, o tratar de cargar con algo inevitable. Como una muerte inminente._

 _Yo solía pensar que el tiempo está algo lejos de ser más que un mero concepto, no, era algo glorioso que podrías controlar en algunos casos. Si me sentí como si fuera al pasado, pude colocar la espada del mal de nuevo en su pedestal, o, más recientemente pude tocar la canción del Tiempo._

 _Pero todavía el control era limitado; Sin embargo, un control limitado del tiempo era todo lo que necesitaba para alcanzar mis metas._

 _Pero mi más simple de los objetivos, de mis necesidades, de los deseos desesperados, es lo que esta tan lejos que ha alterado mi percepción del tiempo. La necesidad que nunca había pensado es la de un abrazo - De estar en casa, tener una vida parecida a la anterior en la que me despertaron y dijeron que era la única esperanza del mundo._

 _Todo lo que quiero hacer es volver a mi casa en el bosque, dormir todo el día, no tener una Luna con cara demoniaca recordándome el poco tiempo que me quedaba; Para ver a Saria, para ver a Zelda, para ver a Malon, Ruto, Darunia, Impa e incluso Mido. Para ver probablemente a Skull Kid tocando su flauta en el tronco de Los bosques perdidos. Y tal vez - y solo tal vez- Ver al vendedor de máscaras en medio de uno de sus viajes..._

 _Aunque parece que eso no va a ocurrir..._


	2. El Regreso de Annie

**Nombre: To Hyrule and Back Again – Volver a Hyrule otra vez**

 **Summary:** Poco después de la aventura de Link en Termina, el héroe del tiempo se encuentra en un nuevo mundo con nuevas amenazas, problemas y personas. Link se hará de muchos nuevos amigos, como Mikasa Ackerman, pero encontrar un camino de regreso a su tierra natal, Hyrule, es su único objetivo (Traducción de la historia Original de Zeldro)

* * *

 **Importante:** **Historia Original por Zeldro, yo solo me ocupo de traducirla. Y los invito a leer la historia Original llamada: To Hyrule and Back Again**

* * *

 **Capitulo II: El Regreso de Annie**

* * *

 **Link POV**

 _Esta pasado otra vez._

 _Mi compañera, mi aliada, mi..._

 _... Amiga..._

 _Se ha ido_

Taya y yo nos hemos separado, porque ella vive en la tierra de Termina, pero yo vivo en Hyrule… O al menos allí he pasado casi toda mi vida.

Parece como si el mundo estuviera plagado de problemas que solo yo puedo resolver… Aunque estoy consciente de no puedo resolverlos todos y cada uno.

Pase de desterrar a un malvado ladrón que intentaba conquistar el reino sagrado a simplemente encontrar los Cuccos que alquilen perdió. Parece que en Hyrule solo _sirvo_ para ayudar a _todo el mundo_.

 _Termina, sin embargo es completamente diferente._

No fue posible resolver todos los problemas para ayudar a esas pobres almas inocentes, en el último ciclo de tres días.

 _Simplemente no pude hacerlo._

* * *

 **. . .**

No puedo recordar como viaje de Hyrule a Termina, eso es un serio problema, ya que tengo que volver por el camino que tome cuando llegue a este lugar. Cuando llegue aquí yo estaba en apuros; No estaba prestando atención a mi entorno mientras perseguía a Skull Kid para recuperar mi ocarina robada.

Lo único que puedo recordar es la puerta de metal debajo de la Torre Reloj, en el sur de la ciudad… _¡Eso es! ¡La puerta!_

Fui hasta allí y entre en la puerta. Ahora estoy en medio de un pasillo con curvas, montando a una Epona desconcertada la cual no va a decidir qué camino tomar. El pasillo esta torcido en un Angulo de 360 grados pero su fuerza de gravedad es diferente; mientras analizo mi entorno, noto que apenas puedo ver el extremo del pasillo. Sin embargo puedo distinguir algo negro con una mancha de color rojo amarillento con un poco de blanco a su alrededor; Es algo luminoso, tal vez sea una antorcha.

"Vamos Epona, hacia allí" Dije señalando al extremo del pasillo a lo que ella me respondió dando un relincho de inseguridad.

Acaricio a mi Yegua en la cabeza con confianza, dándole a entender que se lo que estoy haciendo. _Lo cual, por cierto, es una mentira._

Mientras avanzamos, la iluminación es muy ligera y los ladrillos marchitos con roturas dominan todo el pasillo torcido. El ambiente es sombrío y el aire es muy frio, dándome escalofríos en mi espina dorsal a cada minuto.

Epona trota lentamente a lo largo del pasillo, sin importarle como este se retorcía mientras avanzábamos a través del. Mi yegua no tiene ni idea de hacia dónde nos dirigimos, pero ella piensa que se lo que estoy haciendo, ella confía ciegamente en mí. Ni siquiera se detiene a mirar.

 _Mi yegua confía demasiado en mí_.

A medida que me acerco a la luz brillante al final de este torcido pasillo, comienzo a ver que era la luz, es efectivamente, es una antorcha. Pero... _¿Está flotando?_

Puedo ver el palo y el fuego, también la luz que emite, pero todo a su alrededor es oscuridad... Esta flotando en el aire, la luz emitida de la antorcha es tan poca… Que solo me cubre un poco el rostro. _Es algo muy extraño_.

Entonces pensé en una idea:

 _La lente de la verdad._

Ah, sí, tiene que ser eso. Meto la mano en bolso que está colgado en el lado derecho de Epona y tomo la lente a toda prisa. Epona se detuvo pero no se veía asustada por mi acción anterior.

Me coloque rápidamente la lente sobre el ojo y fije mi mirada en dirección a la antorcha flotante. Acaricie a Epona, dándole luz verde para seguir avanzando. A medida que camino veo más y más de lo que hay al final de este pasillo.

Por fin pude ver que era lo que escondía esa antorcha. Un Stalfos, cubierto con una Armadura de oro en la mayoría de las partes de su cuerpo, mire hacia abajo con solemnidad. En su mano izquierda esta esa extraña antorcha, ¡Pero en la derecha estaba...!

 _La ocarina del Tiempo._

Gire mi cabeza hacia Epona y la bolsa con mis cosas. Pero la Ocarina del Tiempo estaba allí.

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios?!_

Gire otra vez y mire al Stalfos, él me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Todavía está allí. Me estremezco de la confusión y rápidamente desenvaino mi espada.

 _Sin embargo el no hace nada contra mí._

Decido buscar de nuevo con la lente de la verdad para ver si aparece algo diferente. La elevo por encima de mi ojo y me quedo boquiabierto con horror ante lo que veo.

Soy yo. ¡Soy yo como adulto! En la misma armadura de que el Stalfos llevaba puesta. Excepto que el estaba llorando. Las lágrimas rondaban por mi rostro y cicatrices estaban por toda la cara de mi yo adulto. Esa mirada de horror en mi cara… Cerré los ojos, mantuve la lente en su lugar y volví a abrirlos. Ya no estaba allí. _Oh, dios mío._

Tiro de la lente hacia abajo para ver un lobo. _¿Que?_

Este lobo que brilla intensamente, aunque da aproximadamente la misma cantidad de luz que la extraña antorcha que el Stalfos tenía, con un vibrante tono color naranja-amarillento. Esa bestia se encuentra allí, mirándome. No parece agresivo, pero tampoco pasivo, parece que estuviera escaneándome.

Alzo la lente de la verdad para verme de nuevo. Pero esta vez solo me veo a mí en mi túnica Kokiri. Con la espada Kokiri en una mano y mi escudo en otra. No tenía nada más.

Mire hacia abajo nuevamente y el lobo ya se ha ido… Ahora todo lo que veo es oscuridad; Giro la cabeza alrededor esperando ver el pasillo torcido con la puerta de metal por donde vine. Pero todo lo que veo es oscuridad, _nada más_.

 _Todavía estoy con Epona que parece no tener miedo por el vacío a nuestro alrededor._

Intente moverme a todos lados. Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, pero solo había oscuridad, estábamos en un vacío.

De pronto, en una fracción de segundo, Aparecí en una especie de campo o pradera. La hierba era verde y exuberante, hay un bosque con árboles gigantescos en la distancia. Todavía estoy montado en Epona, la cual se asustó y comenzó bruscamente el galope hacia adelante, en dirección al bosque.

Miro detrás de mí para ver qué es lo que pudo asustar a Epona y veo a… Un gigante, humanoide y deformado que está mirando a mi alrededor, está a unos 20 metros de distancia. Con cabello rubio. Cuando me vio empezó a correr hacia mí.

 _¿Que?_

* * *

 **Mikasa POV**

"Annie… Cae"

Mi rostro se refleja en los ojos llenos de miedo de la Titán Hembra, ella está cayendo hacia el suelo, siento una agradable y extraña sensación al verla asi…

 **. . .**

* * *

 _Hemos ganado... Ella ha caído_

Me quedo enganchada al Muro y miro hacia abajo. El Titán de Eren esta sobre ella. El muerde a la Titán hembra rasgando su piel para revelar a Annie... _¿Llorando?_ Eren simplemente le mira, congelado, dandole a ella el tiempo suficiente para utilizar su poder de endurecimiento y cubrir todo su cuerpo, aislándose del mundo. _Parece que no recibiremos ninguna respuesta por su parte._

* * *

 **. . .**

Eren aun esta fuera de combate después de la batalla con Annie. Armin fue a una reunión con Levi y Jean. Los otros, bueno, no lo sé. Estoy solo yo, sentada en una silla junto a un noqueado Eren en una pequeña habitación en algún lugar del Distrito Ehrmich.

Realmente espero que no trate de volver a la acción tan pronto como se recupere. Esa llave, la llave que su padre, Grisha Jaeger le dio, sé que es muy importante para él. Pero solo quiero que tome un descanso de todos los combates y lo tome con calma por un rato.

Después de unos minutos Eren lentamente abre sus ojos y fija su vista en mí.

"¿Dónde se fueron todos?"

"Armin y los otros fueron a una reunión con Levi y los otros exploradores de la legión, creo."

Parece que estuviera a punto de preguntar algo de nuevo pero no lo hace. Entonces, luego de un rato tomo el suficiente valor para preguntar "¿Que paso con Annie?"

"Ella... Ella uso su poder de endurecimiento para cubrirse a sí misma. Cubrió todo su cuerpo, se congelo a sí misma en pocas palabras… Está resguardada en un lugar bajo tierra."

"Ya lo sé pero... ¿Está muerta?"

 _No me digas..._

 _¿Eren todavía tiene esos sentimientos por Annie?_

Eren cierra los ojos, suspira y dice: "Yo sé lo que estás pensando. Piensas que todavía tengo sentimientos por Annie que me hicieron dudar que ella era la Titán Hembra."

 _Iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero el continuo:_

"No, no es que le ame, o incluso que sienta algo por ella, pero yo... No quería matarla. Yo no quería creer que era la Titán Hembra, yo quería seguir viéndola como la chica que me enseño a luchar… Hasta ahora, ella parecía tan..."

"Incomprendida…" Termine yo su frase.

"¿Porque te importa?" Pregunta el.

 _No voy a responder a eso porque sé que le va a entrar un ataque de ira._

Noto que él está medio dormido mientras dice todo esto. Iba a hablar pero no lo hago cuando veo su cara... Me alivia que no tenga esos tipos de sentimientos por Annie, solo siente simplemente simpatía por ella, supongo.

Le puse la mano sobre su frente y suavemente le dije: "Necesitas descansar. Voy a buscar algo de comida. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Estoy bien gracias"

"No hay problema" Dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta y salía de la habitación.

* * *

 **. . .**

Estoy en medio de una calle concurrida, la gente todavía está desconfiada y llena de miedo por la batalla de Eren y Annie. Siento que alguien me toma del brazo, rápidamente me giro para ver quién es y veo a Armin con una mirada de preocupación.

"Creo que necesitas ver algo, Mikasa"

"¿Que?"

"Es Annie, ella..."

 _Grandioso_

"Voy a tener que explicártelo después. Ven conmigo"

Él me toma de la muñeca y me encamina por la calle. "¿Qué hay de Eren?" Pregunte.

"El estará bien. Ya ha pasado un tiempo, me imagino que ya estará recuperado"

Trato de protestar pero Armin me mira a los ojos y dice: "Él no es un niño, Mikasa. No te preocupes" Me dice y yo finalmente lo sigo.

* * *

 **. . .**

Ahora estoy de pie delante de Annie; Ella todavía está cubierta por esa barrera de cristal, aunque esta encadenada. Estamos muy, muy bajo tierra. En un calabozo excesivamente vigilado.

Ahora que me fijo bien el cristal de Annie tiene grabado un mensaje, dice " _Te matare, Mikasa_ "

 _Bueno... Ya lo veremos._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Reeditado el 21/05/2018_**


	3. Una chica desaparecida

**Nombre: To Hyrule and Back Again – Volver a Hyrule otra vez**

 **Summary:** Poco después de la aventura de Link en Termina, el héroe del tiempo se encuentra en un nuevo mundo con nuevas amenazas, problemas y personas. Link se hará de muchos nuevos amigos, como Mikasa Ackerman, pero encontrar un camino de regreso a su tierra natal, Hyrule, es su único objetivo (Traducción de la historia Original de Zeldro)

* * *

 **Importante:** **Historia Original por Zeldro, yo solo me ocupo de traducirla. Y los invito a leer la historia Original llamada: To Hyrule and Back Again**

* * *

 **Capitulo III: Una chica desaparecida.**

* * *

 **Link POV**

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se supone que puedo matar a esta cosa?"

Le lanzo flechas de fuego a todo su gigantesco cuerpo, pero literalmente no muestra ningún signo de dolor.

Epona galopa a velocidades excepcionales, pero no la suficiente para dejar atrás a esa monstruosidad. Ese gigante trato de agarrarme un par de veces pero me las arregle para rebanar algunos de sus dedos, pero... Le volvieron a crecer... ¿ _Que...?_

Estoy en el bosque, no sé qué hacer. Pensé en usar alguna de mis mascaras para luchar contra esa cosa, pero la bolsa con ellas está colgando de un hilo, volando detrás de Epona y si intento llegar a ella tal vez me caiga, y asi obtendría una muerte segura...

Un momento, ¿Que trata de hacer ese monstruo? ¿Comerme? ¿Matarme? _No lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo._

Estoy en este bosque denso, los árboles son gigantescos. Hay plantas que van desde grandes a pequeñas y muy abundantes. Este sería un lugar tranquilo si no fuera por esa cosa gigante que me persigue.

Intuyo que ese monstruo gigante me quiere a mí y no a Epona, estoy pensando en subir a alguno de los arboles con mi gancho para intentar perderlo. Pero si mi suposición es incorrecta, lo más probable es que mi amada yegua muera. Mi bolsa de objetos está cerca de la parte posterior de Epona, pero está atada firmemente, no como mi bolsa de máscaras que esta por los aires.

 _Tomo mi arco y algunas flechas de hielo para probar algo._

Intentare disparar a los pies del monstruo, sus rodillas y sus ojos. Esperemos que tarde tiempo en que le vuelvan a crecer, pero incluso si no es el caso, podre escapar de este monstruo.

Procedo con el plan. Le apunto al pie izquierdo y la flecha vuela. Hice un disparo perfecto. Pero me doy cuenta que era más efectivo dispara a las otras partes en primer lugar. Hago que Epona rodee al monstruo pero este se pone de nuevo en pie.

El hielo en su pie izquierdo se rompe. Rápidamente tomo mi arco y le disparo en el ojo izquierdo. El monstruo da gemidos de molestia, rápidamente disparo a sus rodillas, luego a sus pies haciéndolo incapaz de perseguirme por más tiempo. Epona empieza el galope y pudimos irnos de allí.

Observo mi entorno otra vez. Detrás de mí se encuentra el bosque de donde hui. A la izquierda y a la derecha hay llanuras que parecen estirarse hacia el infinito y en ambas de esas direcciones puedo ver a más de esos monstruos gigantes. Pero delante de mí, en la distancia puedo ver un Muro. Tiene una altura en torno a los 50 y tantos metros, y un agujero bastante notable en el fondo.

Monstruos gigantes están pasando alrededor de la pared, lo que creo. Debe ser un asentamiento abandonado.

Aún más cerca, los gigantes vagan en el agujero del muro. Ninguno de ellos está peleando o matándose. Y parecen más deformados que el otro que vi antes.

 _Aunque con todo esto, no sé a qué exactamente se parecen._

* * *

 **. . .**

 _Me refugie debajo de un árbol peculiar a la derecha del Muro._

Estoy sentado bajo el árbol al lado de mi yegua cuando empieza a llover. Las gotas no pueden pasar por que las hojas del árbol se lo impiden. Aunque algunas me caen, no me molesta, es agradable. El sol se pone desde muy lejos en la distancia haciendo que el cielo se tiña de un rojo agradable a la vista.

Me pregunto porque ese monstruo que deje atrás no intento perseguirme, aunque no lo vi salir del bosque. Estoy seguro de que no murió, al menos se ha ido.

Me convenzo a mí mismo que esos monstruos están más interesados en el muro que en alguien como yo. Miro a las estrellas del cielo. Hago como que no existe nada en este momento, no pasa nada. Poco a poco me voy quedando dormido, por lo que me recuesto en la suave hierba, diosas, me pesan los parpados...

* * *

 **. . .**

Me incorporo y veo a Epona en el suelo aunque está completamente despierta, todas mis cosas están donde deben estar, la lluvia ha parado. La hierba que anteriormente era suave ahora esta empapada, sin embargo, eso gigantes no se ven por ningún lado. Todo parece perfecto, pero aun asi el suelo es muy húmedo e incómodo.

Me acerco al árbol y Apoyo la espalda contra él. Una manzana cae bruscamente desde el árbol y aterriza enfrente de mí.

 _Creo que puedo quedarme aquí por un tiempo. No tengo problemas en esperar, al menos no hay ninguna luna aterradora en el cielo._

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Eren POV**

Estoy mirando al techo.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?_

Me encojo de hombros y me siento en la cama.

Veo que la silla donde estaba sentada Mikasa ahora está vacía.

 _¿Dónde estará?_

No importa.

 _¿Y dónde está Annie?_

 _Oh sí. Está en ese cristal bajo tierra._

 _Mm._

Observo el entorno un momento.

 _¿Porque razón no hay ventanas?_

Fijo mis ojos en la puerta de la habitación y camino hacia ella.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla; que cruje insoportablemente alto.

Veo otra pared frente a mí; un pasillo que se extiende tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha de la puerta.

Las paredes están hechas con el mismo material que las de la habitación, Ladrillos de piedra.

Todo es silencioso, _demasiado silencioso._

Miro por el pasillo de la izquierda y el de la derecha. Ambos tienen una puerta al final.

Una luz tenue ilumina el pasillo, doy un paso afuera de la habitación y voy al pasillo de la izquierda hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo.

 _Al abrirla, tengo una sensación de malestar en el estómago._

Cuando entre y mire la habitación era exactamente igual a donde estaba anteriormente, todo era exactamente igual ( _Cama, alfombra, mesa de noche, el armario, la silla y algunas otras cosas_ )

En la silla junto a la cama hay una bufanda.

 _La bufanda de Mikasa._

En la cama al lado de la silla hay una llave.

 _La llave del sótano._

Miro hacia mi cuello para comprobar si todavía tenía la llave del sótano.

 _No la tengo._

Miro hacia la bufanda que está en la silla, la examino; Esta desgastada, rota y muy arrugada.

Dirijo mi vista hasta la llave del sótano.

 _Esta parcialmente agrietada y rota._

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Entonces, de repente, me encuentro mirando el techo una vez más. En una cama.

"¿Eso fue un sueño...?" Me susurre a mí mismo. "... Solo un extraño sueño…"

Alguien abre la puerta de la habitación donde estoy, Mikasa entra con Armin detrás de ella.

"¡Eren!" Ambos gritan

"Es Annie. Se ha escapado" dice Armin.

 _¿Eh?_

"Y dejo un pequeño mensaje para Mikasa"

* * *

 **. . .**

"¿Ella escapo o alguien la ayudo a hacerlo?" Pregunte. Estoy caminando por las escaleras hasta el lugar subterráneo donde ella estaba.

Armin me mira y dice. "No creo que allá escapado por su cuenta, confía en mi"

"Entonces ¿Quién le rompería esa barrera impenetrable?" Pregunte.

Mikasa, que está un par de pasos atrás de nosotros, habla.

"Siento que tiene que ver con alguien cercano a ella, alguien la ayudo a escapar, en cuanto a como lo hicieron... No tengo idea…"

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente cuando vieron que se había ido? ¿Estaban ustedes con Levi y los demás?" Pregunte.

"Armin y yo estábamos con ellos, tanto antes como después de que ocurriera. Aparte la vista por un momento y cuando mire hacia ella ya se había ido... Todos los demás estaban mirando hacia otro lado cuando paso..."

Mikasa se detuvo y miro hacia adelante intentando recordar lo que me iba a contar.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

* * *

 **Mikasa POV**

 _Erwin, Armin, Levi, la Mayor Hanji y yo estábamos en la habitación donde Annie estaba cautiva, el mensaje que ella puso en ese cristal nos dejó sorprendidos, claramente se podía leer que decía "Te matare, Mikasa"_

 _"...Probablemente habrá puesto ese mensaje porque no la dejamos escapar. Ella no puede hacer nada ahora mismo"_

 _"Entonces ¿Cómo ese mensaje apareció allí si ella no puede hacer nada? La única manera posible de que Annie hiciera eso es desde el Cristal. Entonces ella podría romper ese cristal cuando ella quisiera" Respondí_

 _La sala quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que el comandante Erwin dio su punto de vista._

 _"Ella tiene razón. Todos vimos con nuestros ojos como ella hacia ese mensaje con sus poderes"_

 _"¿Quiere decir que Annie puede utilizar y manipular la capacidad de endurecimiento incluso cuando ellas no es un Titán?" Pregunto Armin._

 _Erwin gira su cabeza hacia el "Eso es lo que pienso" Responde_

 _"Es obvio que ella nos odia a todos nosotros. Pero a Mikasa, ella que le impidió escapar de la ciudad y ayudo a salvar a Eren junto con el Capitán Levi… Entonces su odio hacia Mikasa es más fuerte que el material con el que protege su cuerpo "Afirma Armin_

 _Con mi ojo derecho noto algo que me llama la atención. Veo algo moviéndose, giro mi cabeza alrededor de donde vi el movimiento, pero no es nada de importancia, solo parte de la habitación que estaba fuera de mi rango de visión._

 _Giro otra vez hacia Annie, pero ahora no está allí._

 _¿Qué demonios?_

 _"¿Dónde está Annie?" Grito_

 _Todos los demás -Erwin, Armin, el Capitán Levi y la Mayor Hanji - no estaban mirando a Annie, dándole oportunidad de escapar._

* * *

 **Fin Flash Back.**

* * *

 **Eren POV**

"¿Asi que ella desapareció en el momento en el que nadie la estaba mirando?" Pregunte haciendo que Mikasa salga de su _Flash Back_ y continúe caminando por las escaleras.

"Otra cosa abra sucedido, estoy seguro. Nosotros no apartamos la mirada de Annie por coincidencia al mismo tiempo, algo paso, algo que nos hiso que le quitáramos el ojo de encima." Dijo Armin

"Te ha dado... Por casualidad... ¿Una sensación en uno de tus ojos como si algo se moviera antes de que Annie desapareciera?" Pregunto Mikasa a Armin

El gira hacia Mikasa y le dice:

"Si, también me paso"

* * *

 **. . .**

Finalmente llegamos a la sala donde Annie escapo, la única persona aquí es un Soldado que está apoyado en una pared mirando a la nada.

Recordé que Armin menciono un " _Mensaje_ " que Annie dejo para Mikasa.

"¿Cuál fue el mensaje, el que Annie le dio a Mikasa?"

"… En pocas palabras; le dijo que iba morir" Responde Armin, mientras nos sentamos en la parte trasera de sala.

"¿Qué?"

"Si, ella puso 'Te matare, Mikasa'"

Realmente no sé lo que siento al saber esto. Por supuesto, esto es algo negativo. Pero no sé cómo debería sentirme.

La habitación en la que estamos quedas en silencio por varios minutos y Armin empieza a dormirse. El otro explorador no dice siquiera una palabra, ni siquiera hace contacto visual.

"Eren"

Miro en dirección a la voz. Es Mikasa, está sentada cerca de la esquina de la habitación.

"¿Si?"

"¿Porque quieres buscar a Annie...?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Qué pasa si…? ¿Y si ella trata de secuestrarte de nuevo? recuerda que ella causo un montón de problemas para secuestrarte la primera vez, mato a muchos, muchos soldados."

"No estoy segura. ¿Y si trata de matarte a ti? ¿Y si trae un ejército de Titanes cambiantes? ¿Y si el sol se estrella contra la tierra? No sé qué pasara, yo solo sé que ella apenas logro salir de aquí con vida, asi que voy a estar bien"

"Es demasiado arriesgado para ella estar en la ciudad, pero déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Tienes planes de salir fuera de los muros, o al menos fuera del Muro Rose donde no es riesgoso para ella?"

"¿Me estás diciendo que no me dejaras ir al exterior?"

"No es eso, simplemente no quiero que..."

 _No. No voy a dejar que haga esto ahora._

"¡MIKASA!"

Ella se estremece por mi grito.

"Déjame decirte esto Mikasa, fuerte y claro, ¡No soy tu responsabilidad! No soy un chico ignorante que no sabe que es la izquierda y derecha. Soy una persona independiente y puedo cuidarme solo"

"Eso no es lo Impor..."

"Escúchame. Deja de tratarme como tu hermano pequeño. Sé que intentas protegerme pero enserio, no me trates asi"

"¿De verdad estamos teniendo esta conversación de nuevo, Eren?"

"Sí. Yo no dejare de luchar contra los titanes, no importa lo mucho que digas que no lo haga"

"Cálmate Eren, era solo una sugerencia" Dice ella intentando terminar la conversación.

 _No. Voy a parar esto. ¡Estoy cansado de que me trate como un niño!_

"¡Pero lo haces todo el tiempo! Me tratas como un niño, como si tuvieras que protegerme siempre cuando meto la pata. ¿Porque, Mikasa?"

"Es solo que no quiero perderte. Eres la única familia que me queda, además, tienes una responsabilidad más grande de la que puedas aguantar"

"¡No! ¡Escúchame! Esta es la última vez que diré esto. ¡Deja de tratarme como a un mocoso! Esto me molesta, debes parar. ¡Enserio! y no se trata de solo tratarme como un mocoso. Tus principales decisiones de tu vida dependen de mí. Por ejemplo, tú querías ir a la policía militar, pero como me uní al cuerpo de exploración me seguiste sin dudar. ¿Porque demonios haces cosas como esta?"

"No quiero repetir lo que dije de nuevo Eren. No quiero perderte. Eres la única persona que me queda y quiero que permanezcas vivo. ¡No te trato como a alguien inferior a mí! Solo te protejo porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vi... ¿Podemos dejar el tema?"

"¿Porque tienes que protegerme tanto? ¿Cuál es el punto? Vivimos juntos durante años. No llamaste a mis padres 'Papa' y 'Mama', y tampoco cambiaste tu apellido. No eres mi hermana, ni siquiera adoptiva, sí, yo soy la única persona que te queda, pero solo somos amigos de la infancia. También eres lo único que me queda, con la excepción de Armin, pero yo no estoy obsesionado con su seguridad ¿Porque protegerme tanto vale la pena? Dijiste que ibas a matar a los soldados de la guarnición solo porque me estaban amenazando. ¡Dime! ¿Porque tienes que hacer esto?"

Mikasa suspira, parece que esta mitad enojada y mitad dormida.

"Bien, ¿Quieres una respuesta? Te daré una"

 _Bien. Al menos ya estamos llegando a algo._

"¿Recuerdas la noche en que me diste tu bufanda?"

"Si, lo recuerdo"

"Todo lo que había amado se me fue arrebatado en un instante. A mi madre inocente, a mi padre cariñoso... Los asesinaron. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo perdí todo. Yo pensaba que me iban a matar también, pero no, me iban a vender, cuando recobre mis conocimientos escuche su conversación y me di cuenta de algo. _El mundo es cruel_. Yo solo quería morir en ese momento para poder aliviar mi dolor, entonces, apareciste y me salvaste de una vida de esclavitud y me enseñaste la lección más valiosa. Aprendí a luchar para vivir, o morir. Me llevaste a tu casa sin dudar sabiendo lo que me había pasado, lo había perdido todo pero estabas allí, me diste la mano y me dieron un hogar junto a ustedes, me dijiste ' _Vamos a casa_ '. Me diste tu bufanda cuando dije que tenía frio, calentaste mi cuerpo y mi alma. Pensaba que todo el mundo era cruel, pero ustedes estaban allí para enseñarme que _el mundo también puede ser hermoso_. Tú estabas allí para mí. Yo también tengo que estar allí para ti"

 _Supongo que tiene razón._

Mikasa sostiene su bufanda. "¿Ves esto, esta bufanda que me diste? Es el objeto que más aprecio le tengo ¿Entiendes ahora?"

"Si, supongo"

Mikasa no responde. Su cabeza está girada hacia un lado y sus ojos están mirando el suelo.

Luego de unos segundos, me mira y me dice:

"Eren, solo quiero cuidarte, a veces me da la sensación de que algo te va a pasar a ti y no podré hacer nada al respecto... Al igual que cuando perdí a mis padres, sus muertes estaban fuera de mi control y no quiero que mueras. La posibilidad de perderte es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante, es lo que me despierta por la mañana y lo que me quita el sueño en la noche. Sé que piensas que soy pegajosa y obsesiva, quieres que te deje en paz. Y Si eso es lo que se necesitas que haga para no perderte, entonces que asi sea. ¿Está bien?"

 _... Soy un completo imbécil._

"Si, está bien..."

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas: Editado y corregido errores menores el 19/09/2016**

 **Lol, he corregido este cap. el 27/09/2017, saludos.**

 **Capitulo corregido de nuevo el 21/05/2018**


	4. Confrontacion

**Nombre: To Hyrule and Back Again – Volver a Hyrule otra vez**

 **Summary:** Poco después de la aventura de Link en Termina, el héroe del tiempo se encuentra en un nuevo mundo con nuevas amenazas, problemas y personas. Link se hará de muchos nuevos amigos, como Mikasa Ackerman, pero encontrar un camino de regreso a su tierra natal, Hyrule, es su único objetivo. (Traducción de la historia Original de Zeldro)

* * *

 **Capitulo IV:** Confrontación.

* * *

 **Importante:** Historia Original por Zeldro, yo solo me ocupo de traducirla. Y los invito a leer la historia Original llamada: To Hyrule and Back Again

* * *

 **Link POV**

El sol brilla, aunque apenas se filtra por las hojas densas del árbol donde descanso.

Si me pongo a suponer la hora que es, creo que son las 11 de la mañana, investigare alrededor de ese gigantesco muro, estiro mi mano hacia mi bolsa de máscaras y saco la máscara Goron, por si las moscas también llevo conmigo, mi arco y flechas, mi ocarina, mi gancho, mi espada y mi escudo y un par de nueces Deku, también una manzana por si me da hambre.

Me coloco la máscara Goron. Siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera explotando, pero vale la pena. Nunca he entendido como mi túnica no se rompe durante las transformaciones, tampoco sé cómo todo mi arsenal que traigo queda en mis bolsillos. ¡Es genial! Me hago una bola con mi cuerpo de Goron y me voy disparado lejos del árbol. En cuestión de unos diez minutos estoy justo al frente del Muro. Ninguno de esos gigantes me han notado todavía, y estoy seguro que no se darán cuenta que estoy aquí.

Miro hacia arriba del muro delante de mí. No parece en mal estado, pero creo que es muy antiguo. Se eleva a unos 50 metros del suelo, muy probablemente para proteger a las personas del interior de los monstruos gigantes. Sin embargo, pudieron hacerle un hueco al muro; Todavía no se me ocurre una manera en como esos gigantes pudieron hacer ese hueco en el muro.

Me quito la máscara Goron volviendo a mi forma Hylian y saco mi Gancho y apunto a todo lo alto que puede llegar en el Muro.

Aprieto el botón del gancho y este vuela hacia el muro. Por un segundo creí que había dirigido al gancho de una forma muy vertical, pero el gancho se las arregló para engancharse en el muro. Cuando suelto el botón y vuelo hacia arriba muy rápido; cuando llegue hasta donde termino el agarre del gancho, tuve que repetir el proceso muchas veces.

Finalmente pude llegar a la parte superior del muro y lo que veo es un pueblo abandonado con esos monstruos gigantes vagando por dentro.

Contemplo la ciudad y el muro que la rodea. El muro rodea la ciudad en forma de "D" y es enorme. Hay edificios demolidos y no hay ni una sola persona ni animales a la vista, con excepción de aquellos gigantes.

Me siento en el borde del muro, frente a la ciudad abandonada. Decido sacar mi ocarina y tocar una canción, la canción de Saria. No he hablado con Saria desde hace tiempo, pero no sé si la canción funcione en este lugar. Recuerdo la melodía perfectamente; Cuando toco alerto a los titanes de mi presencia, aunque no me importa; Ellos no pueden llegar hasta mí.

"Link..."

"¿Saria?" Giro la cabeza alrededor, en busca de ella.

Siento un ligero golpe en el hombro izquierdo y volteo mi cabeza. Hay esta ella, tan calmada como siempre y con una sonrisa alegre.

"No te visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"Honestamente ni siquiera yo lo sé. Tenía bastantes aventuras después de salir de Hyrule, y ahora que he tropezado con este lugar... jajá, ¿Quién sabe lo que me espera?"

"¿Porque te fuiste de Hyrule? ¿Estabas buscando a tu hada, Navi?" Pregunta ella.

"Sí. Te lo resumo, yo estaba buscándola a ella en el bosque perdido, me robaron la ocarina, perseguí a Skull Kid y de repente estoy en un mundo lleno de problemas. No fue mi intención irme, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora... Estoy en un universo alternativo con monstruos gigantes vagando por todas partes. Créeme yo también quiero volver a casa tanto como tú quieres que vuelva..."

"Bien... Solo por favor ten cuidado y vuelve a casa sano y salvo, ¿Vale? ¡Adiós!"

"Adiós... Saria"

 _Ella desaparece delante de mis ojos._

* * *

 **. . .**

Camino a lo largo de la parte superior del muro, mirando hacia abajo a los monstruos gigantes tratando desesperadamente de trepar por el muro. Yo tenía razón; Estos monstruos parecen estúpidos en comparación con el que me encontré anteriormente. Es extraño, a medida que camino me doy cuenta de que esto no es toda la ciudad, solo una parte de ella. Como si fuera parte de algo más grande. La parte de la ciudad donde estoy, está rodeada por un muro, es una expansión de un asentamiento más grande, probablemente de un círculo gigante.

 _Esperen._

Escucho un muy, muy débil sonido de alguien que camina sobre la piedra de la parte superior del muro.

Al otro lado de la parte extendida de la ciudad hay una figura, está allí de pie, mirándome.

Desenvaina dos espadas, una en cada mano.

 _Silencio._

Estoy de pie allí, mirando hacia él, congelado.

Salta el muro y con una especie de 'Gancho' se dirige hacia mí.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

De la nada, salta y se balancea hacia atrás en sí mismo hacia arriba con esas dos cuerdas negras.

Este luego se balancea adelante, en dirección hacia mí.

Desenvaino mi espada, que por cortesía del herrero del pico nevado, mejoro mi espada Kokiri, y pongo mi escudo en mi otra mano.

Se balancea en dando giros de 180 grados detrás de un edificio en el que no lo puedo ver, otra vez.

 _Silencio._

 _¿Ha desaparecido?_

Pero siento como si alguien me estuviera mirando...

"¿A-a donde ha ido? Me susurro a mismo.

"Estoy aquí"

Gire mi cabeza en dirección a la voz y veo a una persona que lleva túnica verde con una capucha sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Dice, con una gruesa voz, seguro que es un chico.

 _No respondo._

"Responde a mi pregunta, chico." Levanta sus dos espadas cerca de mi cara. No sé qué hacer.

Me olvide de que tenía mi espada en mi mano, asi que la eleve hacia arriba y puse posición de lucha en caso de que este tipo trate de intentar algo.

De repente enfunda sus espadas en ese contenedor raro en su cintura y luego se sacó la capucha de la cabeza. Me quedo en mi postura de lucha con mirada amenazante y mi espada desenvainada listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Ese tipo tiene el pelo negro, no demasiado corto, pero no va más allá de sus ojos. Su expresión es muy _'Estrecha'_ como si estuviera enojado o algo. No puedo concluir si está loco o es su aspecto normal.

"Lo preguntare una vez más. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo conseguiste salir fuera del muro?"

Su voz es muy indiferente y profunda, pero no es amenazante.

El hombre se pasea casualmente a mí alrededor, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Con el tiempo se detiene y se pone en el borde de la pared, con la espalda hacia el exterior.

 _No tengo intención de contestar su pregunta._

El hombre me estudia. Mi túnica verde Kokiri, mis orejas y finalmente la marca de la Trifuerza en mi mano izquierda

"Ya que eres tan reacio a responder a mi pregunta, voy a asumir que no cumplirás con cualquier cosa que te pida asi que..."

 _¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?_

"... Por lo tanto, voy a tener que llevarte a la ciudad a la fuerza. Un chico como tú no debería estar fuera del muro Rose, y sobre todo fuera del muro Maria."

Una mirada furiosa aparece en mi cara, no voy a hacer lo que este tipo me diga; _Ni siquiera lo conozco._

Finalmente decido hablar

"¿Quién te crees tú para decirme que hacer?"

 _El frunce el ceño._

"Soy el capitán del cuerpo de exploración, mi nombre es Levi. ¿Quién te crees tú para cuestionarme?"

Recuerdo que tengo un par de nueces Deku que traje para soltarlos en los ojos de los gigantes que estaban por el muro. Podría tirárselas a él.

 _Hm. buena idea._

Poco a poco, doy unos pasos hacia atrás, con los ojos fijos en Levi. Él también me mira directamente, ese tipo me da un poco de miedo. Yo con mucho cuidado envaino mi espada y pongo mi escudo en mi espalda, el comienza a caminar hacia mí.

Meto muy lentamente mi mano en mis bolsillos, agarro una nuez Deku y...

"... ¡EN TU CARA, IDIOTA!"

La nuez Deku lo golpea de lleno en la cara, dejándolo ciego por unos segundos.

Corro lejos del a lo largo del borde exterior del muro, hacia el interior de la ciudad. Espero que esto sea una buena idea.

* * *

. . .

 **Mikasa POV**

Han pasado un par de horas después del _'Incidente'_ con Eren, y pensé que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, asi que decidí ir a otro lugar. Subí a una parte del muro y decidí simplemente sentarme en el borde, lo me lleva a donde estoy ahora. Sentada en el borde del muro que protege al distrito Ehrmich. Cerca del campo Zingi

Escucho el sonido de un _EDM3D_ y giro la cabeza para ver a Levi acercándose a mí.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" Pregunta.

"Descansando. ¿Vamos a buscar a Annie dentro de un rato?"

"Después de lo que me paso, creo que no. ¿Dónde están los otros soldados? No encuentro a ninguno en ninguna parte"

"Les dije lo de Annie, probablemente estén en el lugar donde ella estaba antes de escapar. Y a los que no se los dije, bueno, no sé, ¿Qué es lo que te paso?

"Mírame a los ojos." Me dice

¿Qué? De que está hablando el capi... ¡Oh! Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre.

"¿Que le paso?" Pregunto.

"Le pregunte a un niño porque estaba en el Muro del distrito de Shinganshina. El tomo unas cosas extrañas y me las lanzo a la cara y luego escapo."

"¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo usted ahí?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo. De todas formas, lo he estado buscando durante la última hora. Llevaba túnica verde y un extraño sombrero verde, tenía orejas puntiagudas, cabello rubio y se veía de unos 12 o 13 años"

"Voy estar al pendiente si lo veo. ¿Ha informado a la Guarnición de los Muros?"

"... Sí, pero no pueden hacer nada al respecto, dijeron que les estaba mintiendo... ¿Dónde está tu amante...? ¿Quiero decir, tu hermano?" Pregunta con una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible, es la primera vez que veo sonreír a Levi, aunque sea ligeramente.

"¡Cállate! ¡Usted sabe que él es mi familia! No sé dónde está. Creo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas"

"Cálmate, solo estaba bromeando"

El salta del muro y se me pierde de vista... ¿ _Enserio, Levi_?

 _Como sea._

Me voltee de nuevo para mirar al campo Zingi, preguntándome que estaba haciendo Levi cerca del Muro Maria. Ahora sé porque los soldados de la guarnición piensan que le estaba haciendo una broma. Como sea, no me preocupare de ello.

* * *

 **. . .**

Han pasado un par de horas más y todavía no he visto a Eren. Estoy sentada en un restaurante, uno muy sofisticado, en el interior del Distrito Ehrmich con Sasha, Connie y Armin. Estamos todos sentados en una misma mesa.

El restaurante donde cenaremos se llama _'Palacio de la Sopa'_ , Suena un poco estúpido, pero la comida lo compensa. Esta casi siempre lleno de gente, especialmente en la tarde, ya que es a la vez, muy cómodo y no es muy caro a diferencia de otros restaurantes del distrito.

"Bueno Mikasa... ¿Dónde está Eren?" Pregunta Armin

"No lo sé"

"Conociéndote, pensaba que lo hubieras buscado hasta debajo de las piedras. ¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunta Sasha, yo suspire.

"Me di cuenta de que necesitaba un tiempo a solas. ¿Han visto el lugar donde Annie escapo?"

"Si, los dos estuvimos ahí. Pero solo por un rato... Como sea. ¿Cuándo llega nuestra comida?" Pregunta Sasha.

Connie mira a Sasha, que está sentado frente a ella. "Cálmate, se trata de un restaurante de lujo, asi que no esperes que llegue rápido." Sasha solo gimió de molestia.

* * *

 **. . .**

"¿Alguien ha oído hablar del 'niño' que estaba fuera del muro Maria?" Exclama Armin de la nada. Probablemente se olvidó de el hasta ahora.

Rápidamente respondo "Yo sí. Levi me dijo de él y también me mostró lo que le hiso"

"Si, me dijo también. Como sea, no es nuestro problema. ¿Qué quieren hacer después de esto?" Dice Armin

"Armin, tu eres el que saco el tema." Connie se burla. "¿Quién es ese 'niño' del que tanto se habla? Cuéntenme"

"Ese niño estaba dando vueltas al muro Maria cuando Levi se acercó a él, trato de hacerle preguntas y finalmente le obligo a volver dentro del muro. El chico se negó y lo cegó con algo, y cuando Levi recupero su visión él ya se había ido. Les dijo a los soldados de Guarnición, pero no le creyeron. Sinceramente, yo tampoco, al menos de que este hablando de un Muro diferente o esté haciendo una broma."

Armin y los otros continúan su charla sobre el niño cuando yo noto algo.

 _Es un niño sentado en una mesa._

Túnica verde, extraño sombrero verde, cabello rubio, 12 o 13 años de edad...

 _Es el._

Él está aquí sentando en una mesa, pidiendo comida. _¿Cómo ha llegado todo el camino aquí sin ser atrapado?_

"Porque, ya saben, si un niño cegó a Levi entonces sabemos que algo está pasando de todas formas..."

"Muchachos, miren hacia allá. Hay algo que parece un poco fuera de lugar. ¿No?" interrumpí.

"¿De qué hablas?" Pregunto Sasha.

La cara de Armin denota confusión y sorpresa. "¿Es...? ¿El chico?"

"Si" Respondí

"Asi que Levi no estaba mintiendo. Al menos el niño está ahí sentado pensando en sus cosas... ¿Cómo no lo atraparon?" Pregunta Armin.

"No sé. Es tan listo. ¡Solo basta con mirarlo!" Exclama Sasha.

"¿Enserio? Él es potencialmente peligroso. El supuestamente cegó a Levi y se salió con la suya" Le dije fríamente a Sasha.

"¡Es tan pequeño! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Aunque, ¡Solo parece un niño inocente que se sienta en un restaurante!"

Él no se ha dado cuenta de que nosotros lo estábamos observando, pero se dio cuenta cuando sintió que todos los mirábamos indiscretamente.

"Voy a hablar con el" Les dije a los demás.

Me levanto de mi asiento, y poco a poco voy hacia él. Él tiene una espada y un escudo, y lleva unas botas, probablemente para viajar. ¿Quién es este chico? Él se da cuenta de que acerco hacia él y mete una mano en su bolsillo como si estuviera preparándose para lo peor.

Sus orejas son largas y puntiagudas, algo asi como las orejas del titán de Eren; También tiene un sombrero, pero no cubre su rostro. Sus pies no pueden ni tocar el suelo porque son muy cortos, pero parece que todo en el grita que es un adulto en toda regla. Me detengo justo al frente de su mesa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunte, quizá no fue la mejor manera de empezar una conversación con este niño.

"¿Porque necesitas saberlo?" Responde

"Responde a mi pregunta. ¿Quién eres tú?"

Él sólo suspira con molestia y mira hacia abajo de la mesa. _Imbécil, ¡responde a mi pregunta!_

"Mira, chico, no sé quién eres, pero lo que si se es que estabas fuera del muro Maria. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo ahí afuera? Más bien ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí? ¡Responde! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!"

"Entonces, ¿porque te molestas en venir aquí?" El responde con serenidad "Si tú no tienes tiempo para algo, ¿Entonces porque vas y lo haces? Es ilógico"

He tenido suficiente de esto. "Está bien. Vas a venir conmigo." Agarro su brazo con fuerza. Y de un tirón lo saco del asiento.

"¡Déjame ir!" El grita.

El toca mi muñeca, incapaz de romper mi agarre, similar a un niño pequeño, aunque, en cierta forma lo es.

Siento un estruendo a través de mis piernas. Me giro alrededor para confirmar que mi cuerpo no estaba actuando extraño, no, todo el piso del restaurante retumbo. El chico mira a su alrededor con confusión, asi, poco después suena un fuerte golpe. Al igual que un edificio completo demolido. Pasan unos segundos y el techo del restaurante se derrumba, enviando trozos gigantes de madera y piedra hacia abajo. Veo a un Titán color rosa estrellarse, cerca del palacio de la sopa. Es Annie. El pánico rápidamente se desata en el restaurante.

 _Oh no._

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

¿Qué tal? Este capítulo lo voy editando y resubiendo, ya mejore la traducción, solo falta los capítulos 'Una chica desaparecida' y 'El regreso de Annie' luego empezare a traducir el capítulo 7.

Primera actualización del cap.: **19/08/2016**

Última actualización del cap.: **27/09/2017**

 **Nueva Actualización: 21/05/2018**


	5. Incidente en el restaurante

**Nombre: To Hyrule and Back Again – Volver a Hyrule otra vez**

 **Summary:** Poco después de la aventura de Link en Termina, el héroe del tiempo se encuentra en un nuevo mundo con nuevas amenazas, problemas y personas. Link se hará de muchos nuevos amigos, como Mikasa Ackerman, pero encontrar un camino de regreso a su tierra natal, Hyrule, es su único objetivo (Traducción de la historia Original de Zeldro)

* * *

 **Capitulo V:** Incidente en el Restaurante

* * *

 **Importante:** **Historia Original por Zeldro, yo solo me ocupo de traducirla. Y los invito a leer la historia Original llamada: To Hyrule and Back Again**

* * *

 _ **Incidente en el Restaurante**_

 **Link POV**

"Te lo voy a decir una vez más. ¡Devuélvemela!" Frunzo el ceño. Él está de pie allí, con una expresión histérica sobre su rostro, completamente ajeno a la espada y escudo que tengo en mi espalda.

"¿Qué demonios es esto, eh? ¡Pareces idiota!" Él tiene mi ocarina cerca de su cara, estudiándola como si fuera un antiguo juguete de niños. Sus amigos no hacen completamente nada, solo alternan la vista de mi a mi ocarina, como si le estuvieran siguiendo la corriente para parecer más intimidante.

"Es una ocarina. Ahora devuélvemela o si no…" Lo amenace

"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, niño?" Se burla de mí. Me mira de arriba abajo, parece como si creyera que me puede atemorizar, algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado. Algo que por lo general termina al revés.

 _Estoy a punto de enojarme._

Son todos altos, musculosos y estúpidos. Típicos matones si me preguntan. Entrecierro los ojos, mirándolo amenazadoramente mientras desenfundo mi espada lentamente; Aun no se dan cuenta. "Tú te lo buscaste, idiota"

Rápidamente pongo mi espada en su cuello, el retrocede un poco desconcertado y asustado. "¿D-de donde sacaste eso?"

"¡Lo he tenido todo el tiempo! ¡No voy a dudar en atacarte sino me devuelves mi ocarina!"

"Bien, bien, toma" El extiende su mano con mi _ocarina del tiempo_ descansando sobre su palma. La arrebato de su mano y la escaneo buscando cualquier marca; él y sus amigos solo me miran boquiabiertos, preguntando como es que un niño como yo tiene una espada.

 **. . .**

Voy a una parte de la ciudad no demasiado concurrida, pero las casas están unas muy cercas de las otras haciendo que parezca de esa manera; la mayoría de las personas de aquí no parecen tener mala educación, a excepción de esos tipos que pensaron que sería divertido robar mi ocarina. No he estado aquí por mucho tiempo pero me atrevo a decir que este lugar es una comunidad, con un gobierno y todo; algunas personas usan uniformes tipo 'agentes de policía', supongo. Mientras que otros van vestidos como ese tipo Levi, Lo apode Levi 'Ojos estrechos', siento que lo conozco personalmente, suena tonto, aunque trato de amenazarme.

De todas formas, esta ciudad es viva como la ciudad del castillo de Hyrule, al menos antes de que sacara le espada maestra del pedestal. Hay restaurantes, tiendas, casas, calles concurridas y un gobierno. Tenía razón con lo de la ciudad abandonada. Era una expansión de un lugar más grande. Pero afuera del muro exterior todo parecía estar abandonado, espero que 'Ojos estrechos' no trate de perseguirme, porque me gusta estar aquí. Aunque mis cosas están todavía por ese árbol junto con mi Yegua, Epona… Oh, querida Hylia, se me olvido Epona. Espero que ninguno de esos monstruos gigantes le haga daño.

Enfundo mi espada y giro mi cabeza hacia atrás, esos imbéciles que trataron de robar mi ocarina se han ido. Al menos, podre volver luego, pero espero no encontrarme más gente como ellos.

Me tomo mucho tiempo llegar aquí, tuve que escalar el muro y ponerme la máscara Goron para llegar hasta aquí rodando.

Observo todos los detalles de este lugar. Hay niños corriendo, hay adultos hablando entre sí, cada conversación que escucho es completamente diferente. Me gusta esta ciudad, de verdad; Buscare a Epona y a mis otras cosas después, mientras, buscare una casa o un hotel para que pueda quedarme un tiempo.

Algo me llama la atención, a lo lejos, delante de mí, es otro muro. El muro que subí esta fuera de mi vista, pero es hora de volver allí, he estado manteniendo un registro de mi dirección. Los muros están en todas partes, tomando nota de la mucha protección que se necesita contra los monstruos gigantes… Titanes, son titanes, al parecer, ya que he oído a algunas personas hablar de ellos antes. Dijo que dos de ellos estaban luchando en el 'muro interior' y que causo mucha destrucción, por 'Muro interior' supongo que se refería a la tierra detrás del muro que está delante de mí; Deduzco que es el último muro que hay. Entonces serian tres muros circulares con pequeñas expansiones en cada uno de ellos. Estoy en el muro del medio, creo. El tiempo que me tarde en viajar entre el exterior a este muro es mucho; Me convertí en Goron para llegar rápidamente aquí, por lo que es probable me hubiera tomado varios días (O incluso semanas) llegar hasta aquí desde donde deje a Epona y mis cosas.

 **. . .**

Recorro toda la ciudad, por curiosidad. Me ha dado hambre; probablemente vaya a un restaurante más tarde. De repente mientras camino por el muro, siento un toque en mi hombro derecho. Me giro para ver a un hombre, que lleva un uniforme con un escudo y una flor de copas extraña en él; probablemente algún agente de policía.

"¿Estás buscando a tus padres?" Pregunta amablemente.

"No, no los busco, gracias. Solo ando por aquí vagando" Le conteste

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Tengo 12, espere, en realidad, tengo 13. Los cumplí hace unos días" ¿Qué diablos? ¡Tengo 13 años ahora, como se me pudo olvidar!

"Ah, bueno, ¿Celebraste tu cumpleaños?"

"No, yo no… Me olvide de mi cumpleaños" Miro el suelo avergonzado, He olvidado mi propio cumpleaños debido a esto, Woah, que descuido...

"Oh, bueno, eso está muy mal. Toma esto. Hay un montón de restaurantes en el interior del muro Sina que son de primera categoría, por lo que podrás disfrutar de una buena comida. Al llegar, diles que Hannes te envió. Feliz cumpleaños atrasados, niño" El me da un puñado de monedas. Las acepto, y le agradezco "Gracias" y se da la vuelta y me dice "Tómalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?" Lo miro y asiento con la cabeza.

 **. . .**

 _ **3 horas más tarde.**_

 _Esto se ve bastante bien, pero no sé si tengo lo suficiente._

Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y agarro las monedas que el Sr. Hannes me dio.

 _Cinco, seis, siete, ocho… Sí, estoy bien._

El restaurante donde estoy se llama ' _Palacio de la sopa_ ' ¡y no se ve nada mal! Este está medianamente lleno, pero no demasiado. Estoy sentado en una mesa y es bastante cómodo, aunque mis pies no pueden tocar el suelo debido a lo bajo que soy. Estoy en un lugar que es llamado 'Distrito Ehrmich', que es una extensión del muro interior, no puedo creer lo enorme que es la ciudad.

"¿A decidió lo que va a pedir, señor?" Me pregunta una señorita, probablemente la mesera.

"Sí. Voy a pedir la 'Sopa de ortigas' por favor" Me pregunto si la sopa es tan buena como parece.

"Enseguida vuelvo con su sopa" Me dice y se retira.

Me siento relajado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. A pesar de que no hay 'titanes' deambulando por aquí, aunque pueden atacar en cualquier momento, la gente no parece preocuparse por ello, pero tengo que traer a Epona y mis cosas aquí. Lo bueno es que la deje bajo un manzano por lo que al menos tiene algo para comer, pero probablemente esté muy sola.

Un aroma de Sopa entro a mi nariz al abrir las puertas del restaurante; Que es más lujoso que cualquier otro lugar en donde allá comido. Miro a mi alrededor, observo mi entorno, tomo nota de lo que la gente como aquí; Al parecer las sopas no son la única opción, ya que hay sándwiches, también hay mucha gente comiendo postres, las mesas están hechas de madera y el suelo también, aunque no tan " _Premium_ "

Veo a algunas personas que se sientan en una mesa, y están mirando hacia mí; No puedo decir si son 'Sospechosos' o simples curiosos. Pero mejor los ignoro, veo por el rabillo del ojo a alguien caminando hacia mí. Es una de esas personas que me estaban mirando, es una chica, de pelo corto, negro y un aspecto agresivo en su cara. Me preparo para lo peor y cuando llega meto una mano en mi bolsillo y tomo una nuez Deku.

Ella pone sus plantas de las manos frente a mí y me mira. "¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunta… _¿Qué?_

"¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?" Le pregunto yo a ella.

"Responde a mi pregunta. ¿Quién eres?"

 _¿En serio?_ _Ni siquiera te conozco, Lárgate._

Suspiro y miro hacia debajo de la mesa.

"Mira, chico, no sé quién eres, pero lo que si se es que estabas fuera del muro María. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo ahí afuera? Más bien ¿¡Como llegaste hasta allí!? ¡Responde! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!"

 _Oh, ella está jugando ese juego, ¿verdad?_

"Entonces, ¿porque te molestas en venir aquí?" Respondo con serenidad "Si tú no tienes tiempo para algo, ¿Entonces porque vas y lo haces? Es ilógico"

 _Je_.

En su cara se nota la furia y me toma bruscamente por mi brazo derecho y de un tirón me saco de la mesa. _¿Quién demonios se cree, eh?_ "¡Déjame ir!" Yo grito, luchando para romper su agarre de hierro. De repente el suelo comienza a vibrar, la chica se detiene, miramos alrededor por la confusión.

Poco después, escucho el sonido de un edificio siendo impactado, probablemente destruido, la chica me lanza detrás de ella, preparándose para lo peor.

El techo colapsa encima de nosotros, con un titán gigante de color rosa cayendo cerca del palacio de la sopa, del otro lado, muerte múltiples ya se producen.

"Eren…" Dice la chica delante de mí en voz baja, su voz llena de preocupación y consternación. El titán que se había estrellado cerca del restaurante ahora estaba corriendo fuera de la escena, causando una destrucción masiva. ¿Cómo esa cosa entro a la ciudad? Tropiezo con algo, es un cadáver, analizo mi entorno. Cuerpos yacen en todas partes, demasiados para contarlos, de hecho; las únicas personas vivas en el restaurante somos esa chica y yo. Vuelve a tomarme de mi muñeca y comienza a correr hacia la salida del palacio de la sopa. "¡Déjame ir, puedo caminar yo mismo!" Grito otra vez.

Llegamos a la puerta y nos quedamos con la boca abierta ante la escena; El titán que me perseguía está luchando contra otro titán, pelo negro, aproximadamente de unos 15 metros. El titán de pelo negro aterriza con un puñetazo en la cara del otro, lanzándolo contra un edificio, derribándolo por completo. "no otra vez" dice la chica sin soltarme de la muñeca.

"¡Demonios, SUELTAME!" Le grite golpeando su mano.

Gira su cabeza hacia mí y dice: "Bien. ¿Quieres morir? Pues adelante" Se da la y busca alrededor del restaurante posiblemente busca a sus amigos que estaban sentados con ella. "Al diablo con el" Dice en voz baja y corre fuera del restaurante sin dudarlo. Me quedo ahí, observando a los dos titanes peleando y como la chica acelera fuera de mi vista.

El titán hembra esquiva el golpe del otro titán, lo que lo hace tropezar y caer al suelo. El titán hembra se aprovecha de esto y lo patea la cabeza de inmediato lanzándola fuera de la vista. De la nada, veo que una chica volando por los alrededores del titán hembra con la misma destreza con la que vi a 'ojos estrechos'.

Siento que debo ayudarla, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero conseguir que me maten. Oh, la ayudare… Ojala valga la pena.

* * *

 **Mikasa POV**

Ah. Pensé que habíamos acabado con Annie, y ahora ella está aquí, peleando con Eren. Pelotones de personas están huyendo a todas las direcciones, la policía militar intenta desesperadamente poner el orden. Todo es un caos absoluto, y yo, corriendo hacia el peligro.

Miro la pelea de Annie y Eren

Eren intenta darle un golpe a Annie, pero Annie se mueve hacia un lado esquivando el golpe y haciendo que Eren pierda el equilibrio y caiga al piso. Annie patea su cabeza y esta sale volando por los aires y fuera de la vista.

"¡EREN!" Grito, al ver la ventaja que tiene Annie ahora. Disparo los ganchos de mi EDM3D y engancho la parte superior de un tejado, cerca de Annie. Ella está mirando hacia abajo, está mirando a Eren

"Te voy a matar" Me susurro a mí misma, tiro un gancho al cuello del titán de Annie y me arrojo hacia ella intentando llegar a su nuca, cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca doy un corte a su nuca, pero ella la endurece justo en el momento exacto cuando le doy, haciendo que mis cuchillas se rompan a la mitad. "¡Mierda!" Exclamo y suelto los ganchos, cayendo en el tejado donde anteriormente estaba, para recuperar el aliento y cambiar mis cuchillas.

No hay otros soldados en el muro a excepción de Connie, Sasha y Armin – Y yo ni siquiera sé si están vivos. Eren esta inconsciente y la policía militar no va a ayudar, de hecho ni siquiera veo a algunos de esos tipos por aquí. Esto no se ve nada bien…

Annie, que está mirando hacia mí ahora, se abalanza con su puño endurecido, apenas pude reaccionar salte encima de su brazo. Use mi EDM3 para engancharme a su nariz y me arroje hacia ella, aterrice y le hice un corte en su ojo izquierdo. Ella grito de molestia, intentando matarme como a una mosca mientras yo intento volver al edificio donde estaba anteriormente.

Al parecer estamos en un carretera principal; Annie está apoyada contra un edificio con Eren inconsciente frente a ella. Ella esta posada en el edificio donde yo estoy actualmente. Miro hacia abajo, Eren que está completamente indefenso, cuando de repente lo más importante me viene a la mente: Ahora mismo Annie puede hacer un movimiento para capturar a Eren en cualquier momento, por lo que significa que tengo que sacar a Eren de ese titán.

Annie no ha tratado de aplastarme otra vez; Giro mi cabeza en su dirección para ver su ojo que todavía expulsa vapor, y sus dos manos protegiendo su nuca mientras se apoya en ese edificio.

Sin dudar, me lanzo del edificio, aterrizando cerca de Eren. Desenvaino otras dos nuevas hojas desde el recipiente de mi cintura, rebano la nuca de Eren y tiro de el para sacarlo del titán

 _¡Te tengo!_

Tome a Eren y me enganche al mismo tejado del edificio, Annie todavía no intento aplastarme. Acosté suavemente a Eren sobre el techo. Mi atención vuelve hacia la titán y su… ¿Qué está pasando…?

Ella sigue apoyando su espalda contra el edificio, sus manos cubren su nuca y sus ojos todavía están humeando - _Espera ¿Qué?_ \- Mire a una pequeña figura sobre la cabeza de Annie. ¿Quién es ese? Con mi EDM3 me balanceo al edificio del frente para intentar ver mejor. Lo veo, la ropa, el sombrero verde, pequeño, armado. Es nada menos que el _niño_.

 _Esto no me lo esperaba._

"¿¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo!? ¿QUIERES QUE TE MATEN?" Le grite mientras voy camino hacia Annie, cuando llegue el me miro por unos segundos, los ojos de Annie han dejado de soltar vapor, esto no es bueno. El intentara algo estúpido. Tomo al niño de la muñeca y él me dice:

"¡Este no es el momento!" Me lo dice con firmeza. Y extrañamente esta vez sí pudo romper mi agarre.

"¡No! ¡Te vas a morir! ¡No sabes cómo matar a estas cosas!" Le digo.

"Entonces dime como. Sea lo que sea, esta aturdida por el momento, por lo que tienes tiempo para explicarme como matar a esas _**cosas**_ " Yo no entiendo porque puso extraño énfasis en ' _cosas_ ' rápidamente le contesto

"Estas cosas tu no las puedes matar. Vete, aléjate de aquí"

"Deja de darme ordenes, no soy tu hijo" Me responde

"Suficiente. Has lo que quieras. Si te mueres yo no me hago responsable" Le digo, este chico es muy terco.

Él se da la vuelta hacia Annie y pronuncia "Lo sé"

Me di cuenta de que Annie ya no se cubría la nuca, pareciera que estuviera lista para saltar 500 pies en el aire, a pesar de que todavía está apoyada contra el edificio en el que estoy. Uso mi EDM3 y engancho las cuerdas en el edificio del frente, note que la policía militar ha conseguido que casi todos los ciudadanos fueran evacuados, Annie al darse cuenta de que apunte muy abajo con mi EDM3, golpea el edificio tumbando a Eren en el proceso, una vez más, golpeo el edificio donde me había enganchado. Mi equipo me envía en el aire y aterrizo bruscamente en otro edificio poniendo mis dos pies para amortiguar la caída.

Eren, aun esta inconsciente. Miro a Annie, sus ojos están bien abiertos, mirando hacia mí. Como si yo fuera su presa. Me estremezco y ella corre hacia mí, en forma de Titán. Sus brazos son lo primero en tocar el edificio e intenta agarrarme las piernas, pero la esquivo saltando. Corro hacia Eren, pero me descuide… y esta vez Annie me golpeo en las piernas haciendo que me tropezara y callera del tejado.

Ugh. Ahora, mis piernas deben estar rotas. No puedo intentar pararme por el dolor. Annie probablemente esté a punto de matarme. Para mi sorpresa, Eren abre los ojos y me mira a mí. Sus pupilas se dilatan, probablemente por el miedo. En lo único en lo que estoy centrada es en su rostro, sus ojos. Pero él no me mira a mí, sino a algo detrás de mí. "¡M-Mikasa!" El grita, ahora tengo fuerte dolor en mi cuello, como una aguja que se arrastra bajo mi piel.

Entonces algo golpea mi cuello, lo que me hace incapaz de moverlo en absoluto. Mis brazos se debilitan, mis piernas están rotas. Ese algo aprieta más mi cuello.

 _He sido derrotada._

No veo a Eren por mi incapacidad para mover la cabeza. Solo puedo ver la parte de la ciudad que tengo al frente.

La sensación de presión contra mi cuello desaparece, para mi alivio, aunque dejando un incómodo dolor. Annie, en su forma humana, empezó a caer, seguida por el cuerpo del titán que callo en la calle. _¿Qué?_

 _Oh. Ya sé lo que está pasando._

Vi al pequeño niño de ropas verdes frente a mí, luego se lanzó del edificio, hacia Annie en su forma Humana.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

¡Hola! Este capitulo le he actualizado, enfocandome un poco en la narrativa, quiero decir que he mejorado ciertos puntos del cap para que sea mas "Entendible" aun a falta de editarlo un poco mas, pero creo que ha dado un buen resultado, asi que lo dajare ahora asi. Solo para tener uan referencia;

-Primera actualizacion del Cap: Octubre 2016

-Segunda actualizacion del Cap: Septiembre de 2017.

Espero que ahora si haya quedado bien, un saludo.


	6. Perdidos en la noche

**Nombre: To Hyrule and Back Again – Volver a Hyrule otra vez**

 **Summary:** Poco después de la aventura de Link en Termina, el héroe del tiempo se encuentra en un nuevo mundo con nuevas amenazas, problemas y personas. Link se hará de muchos nuevos amigos, como Mikasa Ackerman, pero encontrar un camino de regreso a su tierra natal, Hyrule, es su único objetivo(Traducción de la historia Original de Zeldro)

 **Importante:** **Historia Original por Zeldro, yo solo me ocupo de traducirla. Y los invito a leer la historia Original llamada:** **To Hyrule and Back Again**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Perdidos en la noche**

* * *

 **Capitulo dedicado a LinkZX, por ser el primero en interesarse en este proyecto.**

* * *

 **Link POV**

 _¡Vamos a hacerlo!_

Estoy cayendo de un edificio junto con la titán hembra en su forma humana, desenvaino mi espada y la apunto hacia abajo.

La miro rápidamente, ella es chaparra, con el pelo rubio en una cola de caballo, y con un uniforme que he visto que varios de aquí usan (El uniforme de la policía militar) Inmediatamente intente cortarla con mi espada pero ella esquivo con facilidad. Esta chica tiene bueno reflejos. Por lo general, las peleas para mí son solo usar mi escudo para defenderme, y luego golpear en el momento justo. Me pregunto cómo peleara esta chica.

Ella salto del edificio y utilizo su extraño aparato que tenía en la cintura, como un gancho, lo uso para volar y aterrizar en otro edificio, yo hice lo mismo con mi gancho. Aterrice de rodillas, aunque me levante rápidamente para ver a la Chica Titán, sus puños están " **Helados** " por alguna razón aparente, ella salta para darme un golpe en mi estómago, fue tan rápido que no pude reaccionar a tiempo, tragándome todo el daño. El golpe fue tan potente que me hiso caer y retroceder hacia el borde del edificio, me puse de pie, ignorando el dolor.

Rápidamente revise todo lo que tenía en mi bolsa de objetos, la máscara Goron, mi Arco, una nuez Deku, un Gancho y mi ocarina. Nada parece ser de gran utilidad, excepto mi arco y la nuez Deku.

Oigo un extraño sonido de tintineo procedente de donde la Titán Hembra, dirijo mi atención hacia allá para ver dos ganchos que aterrizan a una pulgada de mis pies aproximadamente, mis reflejos actúan por mí, di un salto hacia atrás lanzándome del edificio, ella también lo hiso y corrió verticalmente por el edificio con su extraño gancho.

Tengo que alcanzarla. Uso mi gancho para seguirla, hasta que ella alcanza un edificio y aterriza, yo hago lo mismo.

Supongo que ella puede volver a ser un titán, pero por alguna razón no lo ha hecho. También vi que algunas partes de su cuerpo tenían una forma de cristal azul tanto cuando es humana como cuando es un titán. No sé cómo, pero sé que los golpes con eso duelen muchísimo.

Ella esta ahí parada, enfrente de mí, tiene una posición de combate extraña. Sus puños ya no están cubiertos por el material de cristal, supongo que, ella podría transformarse en Titán cuando quisiera, asi que debo estar alerta.

Sostengo mi escudo y me abalanzo hacia ella, listo para otro combate. Ella sigue en su extraña posición de lucha; sus puños están sobre su cabeza, dejando muchas partes de su cuerpo vulnerables, pero no subestimare a esta chica. Ella se mueve cuando estaba cerca y empezó a esquivar todos mis ataques.

Tuve unos segundos de incomodo contacto visual con ella, ella intento patear mi escudo, pero fue en vano, ya que di una vuelta hacia un lado esquivando su patada y le propine un fuerte golpe en la cara con mi escudo, haciendo que ella retrocediera, aprovechando que esta aturdida, envaine mi espada y tome mi arco junto con una flecha y le apunte. Lanzando una flecha que va directo a la titán hembra, ella no está en su " _posición_ " de lucha, pero endureció su mano y dio una vuelta, desviando la flecha con su puño endurecido, esta adolorida pero al parecer sus reflejos están intactos.

Ella tiene un extraño parecido con el primer titán que me encontré la primera vez que entre en este lugar, y que finalmente perdí cuando lo aturdí. No sé qué quiere de mí, ni lo que intentara hacer ahora. Aunque, parece que soy la única persona que quiere detenerla, con la excepción de la otra chica, que me estaba regañando en aquel restaurante. Y el otro titán con el pelo negro... Me había olvidado de ese tipo. _¿Quién era?_ Bah, lo averiguare después.

Ella se puso en su posición de pelea, sostuve mi escudo y comienzo a correr hacia ella de nuevo, ella hace lo mismo. Una vez estoy a medio metro de ella, intento darle un espadazo, pero ella lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado, ella aprovecho ese momento para darme una patada en mi cadera derecha, Yo sin dudarlo di un mortal hacia atrás, cuando aterrizo ella rápidamente empieza a golpearme en la cara con su puño endurecido, no puedo contratacar y estoy casi noqueado. Sin embargo me da otra patada en el estómago, lanzándome hacia atrás, fuera del edificio. Dándome solo unos momentos para reaccionar.

 _Maldita sea._

Lance mi gancho antes de caer al suelo, supongo que ella debe estar de pie en el borde del edificio, sin que yo pueda verla, asi que me balanceo de lado a lado y aterrice de nuevo en el tejado, ella se sorprendió de que aun estuviera consciente, asi que se puso en posición de pelea, y cristalizo sus manos de nuevo... Necesito ponerme a la defensiva, ella puede contrarrestar todos mis ataques, Y mis flechas son solo un obstáculo para ella.

 _Si solo tuviera mis otros objetos..._

"Muy bien, acabemos aquí. Fue divertido. Muchas gracias" Dice una voz abruptamente. Es la Titán hembra, me lo dice de manera relajada, caminando hacia mí. Sus puños se cristalizan y golpea mi escudo espejo, rompiéndolo en pedazos y haciendo que quedara aturdido por el golpe.

 _¿Que? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Mi escudo!_

Mientras estoy ahí, recuperándome del golpe del titán, ella golpea mi pecho, lanzándome fuera del edificio, haciéndome chocar contra otro. Apenas alcanzo a sostenerme con mi Gancho, ella usa su " _Gancho_ " para acercarse a mí, está a pocos centímetros, ella mira mi gancho y yo hago lo mismo, " _Maldición_ " pensé. Creo que ella piensa romperlo, pero no lo hace, solo me lo quita y lo lanza a otro lado mientras me suelta para yo caer.

Caigo de lleno en el suelo, y empiezo a girar en todas las direcciones intentando menguar el dolor.

Un dolor agudo y penetrante me entra en mi cuello, como una aguja.

Estoy tirado en el suelo en agonía, incapaz de mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Veo al titán hembra caminando y luego a la negrura.

* * *

 **Sasha POV**

"¿Porque carajos Mikasa nunca se quita su EDM3D?" Pregunta Connie para matar el tiempo mientras espera su comida.

Yo miro en dirección a Mikasa para ver que, efectivamente lleva puesto su equipo de maniobras, con todo el gas lleno, Huh.

"Tal vez ella está tomando precauciones, recuerda que el distrito Stohess fue casi destruido hace poco" Responde Armin y Connie le disparo un "Touche"

Miro a Mikasa como regaña al niño de la túnica verde, como si fuera un niño mal educado, aunque tal vez si lo sea, ya que de alguna manera, pasar a los guardias y llegar a la Muralla Maria es probablemente uno de los peores crímenes que pueda hacer. Yo ni siquiera veo beneficio en hacer eso. Porque a ver, la mayoría de los crímenes benefician a un Criminal de alguna manera, pero viajar afuera de los muros donde es literalmente una tierra de titanes, ¿porque alguien haría eso?

Sin mencionar al Capitán Levi, que fue cegado por el niño, luego viajo todo el camino de regreso a la Muralla Rose como si nada.

 _Un momento._

¿Qué diablos hacia el Capitán Levi fuera del Muro Rose sin nadie más? ¿Cómo pudo a ver regresado tan rápido? Que extraño todo...

Sigo pensando en eso un rato más, de hecho lo iba a comentar a los otros, cuando siento que el suelo vibra. Me da un repelús y giro mi cabeza hacia la entrada del restaurante; Supongo que no estará pasando nada de importancia.

Todo el mundo en el restaurante hace silencio por un rato; pero rápidamente vuelven a hablar, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, aunque es probable que no fuera nada importante.

Bah, ya se me olvido lo que les iba a decir a los chicos, intento recordar, cuando lo hago, sucede algo de los más extraño, suena el sonido de un edificio entero demoliéndose, el ruido suena en todo el Palacio de la Sopa. Giro la cabeza, escaneando la cara de la gente, la mayoría está llena de confusión. Miro a los chicos, parecen que están igual de confundidos.

El restaurante está en un estado de silencio absoluto.

Mi corazón retumba.

 _Sé que algo va a pasar._

Todo el restaurante sigue en un estado de Shock, sin pensarlo les digo: "¡Pónganse debajo de la mesa!". Yo lo hice, Armin y Connie rápidamente hicieron lo mismo. Luego de un minuto de tranquilidad, paso lo que más temía...

El techo del restaurante se derriba, enormes pedazos de piedra, metal y madera caen al restaurante, aplastando a la gente en el proceso. Miro desde abajo de la mesa para ver a Annie, la titán hembra intenta levantarse luego de haber sido lanzada por alguien - (por Eren, probablemente) - Busco una ventana cerca, nuestro lugar está justo al lado de una pared, pero no hay ventanas cerca (Aunque hubiera sido muy conveniente que las hubiera) Observo hacia una alejada mesa que, casualmente, tiene una ventana cerca. Tomo a Connie y Armin con mis manos para salir debajo de la mesa. Señalando hacia esa ventana, todos corremos en esa dirección, pero miro al techo, otro trozo de escombros cae, aterrizando cerca de una columna cerca de la ventana, causando que la columna se caiga.

Rápidamente salto sobre esa columna y me deslizo hacia la mesa al lado de la ventana, buscando desesperadamente una manera de abrirla, cuando escucho un grito de Armin. "¡Sasha, ayúdame!" Volteo mi cabeza hacia el para ver a Connie en el suelo, la columna que había caído estaba encima de su pierna. Rápidamente voy a socorrerlo ignorando todo a mí alrededor, cuando llego, levanto esa columna con facilidad, seguramente porque tengo mucho estrés, tome a Connie por el pecho dejándolo en la mesa que está cerca de la ventana.

"Armin. Vigila que nada le ocurra. ¿Bien?"

Sin esperar respuesta del vuelvo a buscar una manera de abrir esa maldita ventana, hasta que veo una palanca. Me pongo de pie en la mesa y la giro como si no hubiera un mañana abriéndola instantáneamente. Armin toma a Connie que se queja de su terrible dolor en la pierna que le fue aplastada y lo saca por la ventana, yo rápidamente los sigo. Aterrizo en la hierba y dirijo mi mirada hacia los lados, hacia otra la otra parte de la ciudad, viendo a los ciudadanos con pánico

Está sucediendo de nuevo; Annie está destruyendo todo.

Nos alejamos del Palacio de la Sopa, sin mirar atrás; Armin y yo luchamos por ayudar a Connie a caminar, asi que los dos nos ponemos una mano en nuestros hombros y tomamos su torso, iremos más lento, pero Connie no sentirá tanto dolor. La salida del Distrito Ehrmich está cerca, aunque demasiado lejos para verla con Claridad. Le pedí a Armin que saliéramos y el me asintió con la cabeza, jadeando por llevar a Connie.

 _No mires atrás... No mires atrás..._

. . .

Ni siquiera podemos dar un paso más, Armin está a punto de desfallecer y Connie no responde.

Uno de los de la Policía militar me agarra el hombro y el de Armin, y nos dice que nos alejemos de aquí.

"Hay una ciudad al suroeste, la ciudad de Zingi, también un hospital allí. Vallan hacia allá, buena suerte."

Me dice mientras entramos por la puerta para salir del distrito Ehrmich. Estoy jadeando como si acabara de correr un maratón de 50 kilómetros, y Armin ya ni siquiera se molesta en ayudarme a cargar a Connie, esta tirado en el césped frente de la salida todo sudado. Dirijo mi mirada al cielo observando al sol, parece que va a oscurecer muy pronto.

Decido dejar en el suelo a Connie que esta desmayado, o... Tal vez esté muerto; Espero que no sea lo segundo. Lo pongo al lado de Armin y luego me tomo un descanso. Podría quedarme dormida ahora mismo. Podría, podría cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato...

 _Mejor no._

Un pelotón de ciudadanos asustados pasan rápidamente por la entrada yendo, a la Ciudad del suroeste que me menciono el Policía de hace rato, yo solo descanso, viendo a los carruajes llenos de gente salir del distrito Ehrmich. Frente a mi está el campo de Zingi, no hay ni un edificio a la vista, solo unos cuantos árboles y bastante hierba. A mi izquierda veo un bosque, a mi derecha el sol ocultándose, no hay montañas o bosques que me impidan verlo, solo está el campo.

"Sasha" Me llama alguien, doy un pequeño salto, sorprendida. Volteo mi cabeza para ver a Armin que esta de rodillas mirándome al lado de Connie.

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué es lo que... acaba de pasar?"

"Annie estaba peleando contra otro Titán en el Distrito Ehrmich y nosotros estorbábamos."

Moví mi cabeza hacia la puerta del distrito Ehrmich, lleno de ciudadanos que van en diferentes transportes, todos se dirigen al mismo lugar.

"Oh, ¡Mikasa! ¿Dónde estará?" Pregunta abruptamente, sus ojos se abren de par en par.

Oh, no.

Me olvide de ella.

"Probablemente fue a detener a Annie y el 'Niño' estaba con ella, asi que pudo haberla ayudado, o estorbado, posiblemente la primera opción, Honestamente, pienso que podría haber pasado cualquier cosa. Probablemente ella ahora este peleando con la titán hembra, y Annie probablemente este derrumbando edificios mientras hablamos."

Acabo de sonar como Armin. Hm.

Antes de que Armin empieza a hablar le pregunto: "¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?"

"Debemos ir a la Ciudad de Zingi. Hay un hospital para Connie, y puede que Mikasa se dirija hacia allá también."

"Tienes razón. Pero ¿Cómo llegaremos allí? Ya no estoy en condiciones de cargar con el" Señale a Connie. No es que no me sienta mal por el pero si trato de llevarlo por más tiempo me desmayare.

"Connie. ¿Estás bien?" Armin le pregunta a Connie mientras sostiene su cabeza.

No responde aun.

"Si... Definitivamente no está bien. Creo que deberíamos movernos" Me dice.

"¿Como? ¿Caminaremos hasta Zingi?"

"Bueno... No. ¿Quizás podamos subirnos a algunos de estos carruajes? Acepto sugerencias" Vuelvo a mirar la salida del distrito Ehrmich, moviendo la cabeza lentamente mientras observo a la fila de carruajes, caballos y carretas que cruzan en el línea el campo de Zingi, para ir a, valga la redundancia, hacia la Ciudad de Zingi.

"Suena muy bien."

. . .

"Zingi está más cerca del Distrito Ehrmich de lo que esperaba", Dice Armin, sentado frente a mí en una carreta que iba tirada por dos caballos.

"¿Porque lo dices?"

"Mira" señala a un punto en particular

Me acerco a Armin, apoyándome a su lado, y la veo; una Ciudad mediana, la Ciudad de Zingi.

Los carruajes y caballos se habían dividido dirigiéndose a diferentes direcciones (Probablemente a otras ciudades), Asumir que todos irían a Zingi no era una buena idea. El pueblo habría estado demasiado lleno.

Zingi está iluminado, todo lo demas esta extremadamente oscuro. Hace unos 20 minutos el sol se puso y la Luna empezó a salir por el este.

Pasan un par de minutos y la carreta golpea bruscamente una piedra, miro al suelo para ver que había una carretera pavimentada mientras nos acercamos a Zingi. Me estoy adormilando un poco, pero no puedo dejar que me afecte. Supongo que Armin se dormirá primero, asi que vigilare un poco a Connie, que esta acostado en el centro de la carreta.

"¿Connie? ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto, esperando que al menos me lance un gruñido. Pero nada, sigue inconsciente después del incidente en el Palacio de la Sopa "Supongo que no."

"Hm. Creo que deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital esta noche", afirma Armin.

"Oye... ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? ¿Dormiremos en la calle?" Yo pregunto. Porque, no tenemos un lugar para quedarnos.

"No lo sé, pero podemos discutir eso luego. Ahora mismo tenemos que ayudar a Connie"

Preferiría dormir en una cómoda cama con comida en mi mesa de noche. Pero que va.

. . .

"Gracias por dejar que nos montáramos en su carreta, señor" Dice Armin amablemente mientras baja.

"Lo mismo digo" Le dije al dueño de la carreta.

"No es nada" Nos respondió.

Zingi, una de las ciudades más pobladas entre Rose y Sina, incluso sin la gente que vino a refugiarse este lugar siempre estaba rebosante de gente. Las calles seguían llenas de gente, las calles de Zingi fueron diseñadas para permitir una gran población, al igual que los edificios que rodean a las densas carreteras, los que construyeron la ciudad debieron haber hecho un diseño bastante bueno, si me preguntan.

Yo apoyo mi cabeza en la carreta, mirando a Connie que todavía seguía acostado allí. "Amirn, ayúdame a bajar a Connie" Le digo. Ambos tomamos su cuerpo y colocamos sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros y empezamos a caminar con Connie, mientras la Carreta se iba.

Mientras navegamos por las calles de Zingi, empiezo a analizar toda la situación:

Primero, Annie es más fuerte de lo que creía, lo cual es malo, de alguna manera mato a todo el escuadrón Levi, excepto a él, según Eren. Asi que, Mikasa podría estar muerta en este instante. Supongo que fue directamente a matar al titán hembra cuando la vio. Eren estaba allí también. Me pregunto si Ehrmich está completamente destruido o si Annie va ir por otro distrito, como el yarckel, Utopia o Orvud, o incluso Mitras, la parte interior del muro Sina.

Algo extraño está pasando con Levi también, porque dijo que estaba en el Distrito Shinganshina, no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo llego ahí en menos de un día? Debió haber tardado semanas desde el Distrito Stohess. Además el 'Niño' ¿Quién diablo es? Si todo lo que nos dijo que Levi era mentira, asumo que el chico no es real, pero lo vi en el Palacio de la Sopa, asi que... No tengo ni idea, esto es muy confuso.

 _Creo que me volveré loca si sigo pensando en esto._

Los carruajes y carretas se estacionan y la gente baja intentando buscar un lugar donde quedarse. Mientras recorremos la ciudad, parándonos para un descanso cada pocos minutos, empiezo a hacerme una idea de la distribución general de la ciudad.

La ciudad está dividida en secciones cuadradas, denominadas "manzanas" co edificios en cada una de ellas. Los edificios están apuntalados uno al lado de otro.

Estoy apoyándome en un edificio de piedra al lado de Armin y Connie, mirando fijamente hacia la noche. Las estrellas brillando en la oscura noche y la luna brillante asomándose por detrás de un edificio. Es hermoso, aquí podría dormir, si, no estaría tan mal, pero ¿Que sería de Connie? Si, sé que su pierna está rota, pero parece que durmiera, más bien, casi ronca. Es bastante chistoso, la verdad. Supongo que el hospital puede esperar a mañana.

 _Si, que cielo tan bonito..._

 _No._

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No dormiré aun, no ahora._

"Armin" No me responde, "¡ARMIN!"

"¿Q-que? ¿Qué ocurre?" me responde el, levantándose.

"Debemos encontrar el hospital."

"Sasha... Son como las 11 o 12 de la noche"

"¿Y? ¡No sabemos cómo puede estar Connie! Solo nos detuvimos aquí para tomar un descanso, tenemos que seguir."

"¿Al menos sabes dónde está el hospital? ¡Podríamos perdernos y llegar a las 2 de la madrugada sin indicaciones! Si descansamos podremos preguntarle a alguien mañana. Sé que es incómodo estar tirados en las calles, y en la condición en la que esta Connie. Pero no hay nada que hacer excepto pensar en lo que haremos mañana para ayudarlo o simplemente dormir."

"Bueno... Creo que tienes razón. No sé si es bueno dejar que Connie duerma en la calle con una pierna rota."

"Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero es nuestra única opción."

"Podrían pasar la noche con nosotros", dice una vez infantil. Miro hacia atrás para ver un niño sentado en una ventana, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Sé que algo paso de donde vinieron, la gente de por aquí dejan que los que vinieron pasen la noche con ellos, asi que creo que pueden quedarse con mi familia. Ellos están durmiendo pero estoy seguro de que no les importara, y también estoy bastante seguro que una cama es un lugar mejor para que ese tipo descanse en vez de dormir que la calle" Dice señalando a Connie.

 _Muy bien, no me esperaba esto._

"¿Porque estas despierto tan tarde?" Pregunta Armin, no lo hiso para que se fuera, solo lo hiso por simple curiosidad.

"No sé, a veces no me da sueño. Vengan, sé que están agotados"

Extiende su mano con una sonrisa, dándonos la bienvenida a su casa como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Es por esto que amo a los niños.

. . .

"¿Cómo se llaman?" Pregunta el niño, sentado al borde de la ventana.

Estamos en su habitación, esta tenuemente iluminada, todo está muy callado. La verdad no siento que sea un cuarto de niño, no hay juguetes, solo dibujos y espadas falsas.

"Soy Sasha y él es Armin, el que esta acostado en tu cama es Connie" Le respondí amablemente, mirando a Connie, que estaba noqueado aun.

"Que genial. Soy Alex. ¿Qué le paso a Connie? Más bien, ¿Que fue todo lo que ocurrió? ¿Habían Titanes?"

"Dos Titanes" respondió Armin, con una voz de cuenta cuentos. La cara del niño se ilumino de ilusión, ansioso por saber lo que paso.

"Estoy seguro que uno de esos Titanes estaba luchando por nosotros, y creo que se quién es, pero el otro Titán es conocido por causar mucho caos. La verdad no estábamos viendo lo que pasaba, estabas comiendo cuando ¡BAM! El techo se derrumbó y vimos a la Temible Titán Hembra que cayó cerca"

"¿Ustedes le ponen nombres a los Titanes?"

"Bueno... no. Pero estos son 'Especiales', siguiendo con la historia, estábamos escapando cuando un gran pilar cayó sobre la pierna de Connie, y ha estado en este estado desde entonces. Nos preocupa mucho, pero no hemos podido hacer nada"

"Que mal. ¡Ustedes son muy valientes, si yo hubiera estado en ese infierno estaría muy asustado!" Responde el niño, vaya, no parece que le importe usar palabras como "Infierno". Que extraño.

"Bueno, nosotros también teníamos miedo. Salimos por Sasha que actuó rápidamente, ordenándonos cada pocos segundos hasta que encontramos la salida del distrito, todo se lo debemos a ella, gracias", me dice golpeándome ligeramente con su codo.

"No hay porque agradecer, Pero Alex, gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí, eres muy bueno. Estábamos a punto de ir a buscar un hospital para Connie pero Armin me convenció de que no lo hiciera, nos habríamos perdido. ¿En qué parte de la ciudad estamos exactamente?" Le pregunte, tal vez el niño conozca las calles de Zingi.

"Bueno, estamos en el este al borde de la ciudad, las calles son muy densas. Hay muchos restaurantes por aquí, pero son caros. También hay un hospital abajo, a la derecha, al final de la calle."

 _Supongo que sí sabe._

"¿Solo estamos en el borde de la ciudad?" pregunta Armin sorprendido por el tamaño de Zingi.

"Si, esta es una de las ciudades más grandes del Muro Rose", Responde el niño.

El niño tiene alrededor de 11 o 12 años, con una voz aguda; sabe mucho sobre la ciudad. Tiene el pelo castaño, es de estatura media para su edad. también me recuerda al 'otro niño' que Mikasa estaba regañando. Je, Mikasa decia que el niño era potencialmente peligroso, ¿Como un niño de 13 años puede ser una amenaza peligrosa para el cuerpo de exploración?

Mis parpados solo se sostienen por mi voluntad a no quedarme dormida. Connie está en una cómoda cama, asi que estoy segura de que no hay nada malo en dormir.

"Bien, creo que estoy lista para ir a la cama. ¿Dónde puedo dormir?" le pregunte a Alex, el deja la conversación con Armin y dirige su atención hacia mí.

"Esto... Tengo algunas mantas en mi armario, y hay y unos colchones también ahí, apenas y puedo meterme en la cama con Connie, asi que supongo que pueden compartir una o dos mantas y colchones. Tengo como tres o cuatro, y quiero aunque sea uno, asi que..."

"Está bien. Compartiré con cualquiera" Le respondo rápidamente, haciendo todo lo posible para no sonar codiciosa.

"Genial" Responde " Además, ¿Connie tiene la pierna rota, no? Creo que tengo algunas muletas, hay un hospital al final de la calle, a la derecha, pero creo puedo ir a buscar unas, mis padres duermen asi que no creo que allá problema."

 _Fantástico._

"¡Seria genial! Las devolveremos cuando tengamos otras nuevas del hospital"

 _Este chico es asombroso._

* * *

 **Armin POV**

"Connie... ¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"... No."

Suspiro.

"Mira, sé que duele, pero has dormido más de 13 horas seguidas"

No recibo más que un gemido de molestia en respuesta.

Sasha se inclina hacia él, golpeándole suavemente la frente. "Tienes que levantarte"

"Mm-mm"

Es de mañana, ya ha pasado un día desde el "Incidente en el restaurante" Son como las 11 AM, supongo que Alex salio a algún lugar con sus padres, asi que solo somos yo, Sasha y Connie en la habitación de un niño, suplicándole a Connie que diré una respuesta que no fuera un gemido o un "No" débil.

"Alex te dio esas muletas por una razón. ¿Al menos puedes responder nuestras preguntas?" El gruñe, asi que lo tomo como un sí.

"¿Recuerdas lo que paso? ¿Recuerdas algo?"

El suspira, "Si"

Descanso 13 horas, no creo que necesite descansar más.

"Bueno Sasha, no creo que Connie vaya a cooperar. Voy a ir al hospital para buscar ayuda, si no vuelvo, ve a buscarme, ¿Vale?"

"Muy bien, adiós" Contesto Sasha mientras busco el interruptor de la ventana para abrirla.

Al abrir la ventana, me doy cuenta rápidamente de que la ciudad está muy viva, igual que anoche. El cielo es hermoso, con solo un par de nubes a la vista. El sol brilla más que nunca, como si se concentrara todo en esta ciudad.

La ciudad a mi parecer es muy plana en el sentido de que estoy acostumbrado a lugares con calles inclinadas, pero el campo Zingi es muy plano, asi que no es de sorprender que la ciudad también lo sea.

"Abajo, al final de la calle a la derecha" Eso no me dice mucho, pero es mejor que nada. Cuando Alex nos dijo las indicaciones me las he repetido en mi mente para que no se me olvide, aunque también puedo preguntarle a alguien como llegar.

. . .

"¿Asi que lo que me estás diciendo es que solo el Yeso y las muletas cuestan 50 piezas de oro? Maldición, eso es un robo" Se queja un hombre frente a mí, hablando con la encargada. 50 piezas de oro es mucho...

"¡Si, señor!" Le responde la chica, con serenidad.

"¡Al diablo con esta porquería!" El señor da un último gruñido, saliendo del hospital.

"¿Tiene alguna pregunta, señor?" Me pregunta la chica, sin ningún tipo de enojo por el hombre grosero de antes.

"Si, tengo un amigo que tiene una pierna rota por lo ocurrido en Ehrmich. Me preguntaba el costo del Yeso, muletas y la estadía aquí"

"Oh, eso fue una tragedia. Lamento oír eso. Pero como le dije a ese hombre, tanto el Yeso como las muletas cuestan 50 piezas de oro, y si esta persona se quedara aquí, son 10 piezas de oro al día."

Ugh. Meto la mano en mi bolsillo derecho y reviso, solo tengo 8 piezas de oro.

"No tengo dinero para pagarlo, pero gracias de todas formas" Le digo mientras me alejo tranquilamente.

Supongo que tendremos que usar las muletas que Alex nos prestó. Aunque me pregunto cuanto tiempo podremos estar en su casa.

Sigo pensando en que hare, solo para ver a otro pelotón de carruajes estacionados frente al hospital. Están en toda la calle, casi llegando hasta la casa de Alex. Creo que son la segunda oleada de heridos de Ehrmich.

Empiezo a caminar hasta la casa de Alex, hasta que veo una cara familiar.

 _No puede ser..._

Es Mikasa, acostada en el centro de una carreta, con un material blanco y áspero envuelto alrededor de sus dos piernas.

 _Oh, no..._

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Jeje, no estoy muerto aun, este capítulo lo tenía listo desde Marzo, solo que con la salida Breath Of The Wild y Horizon Zero Dawn no habia tenido tiempo de darle los retoques, y tambien porque me puse a jugar toda la saga FF (Obviando el 3, 7, 8, 9, 10, 13 y 15) incluyendo las subsagas Crystal Chronicles y Tactics.**

 **Ademas de reunirme varias veces por semana para jugar Monster Hunter y Dissidia 012 con mis amigos. En fin, no tenia tiempo.**

 **Pero ahora he vuelto, ¡Joijoijoi! xD**

 **Con esto me despido, diciendo que, en una semana empiezo clases pero planeo sacar el cap 7 el otro mes o antes, además de "Re-traducir" Los capítulos 2, 3, 4 y 5 de nuevo.**

 **Un saludo.**

 **EDIT:** Coreccion de Errores (Habia traducido muletas como vendas xD) y puse 'Pueblo de Zingi' En vez de ciudad.


	7. Uno y dos

**Nombre: To Hyrule and Back Again – Volver a Hyrule otra vez**

 **Summary:** Poco después de la aventura de Link en Termina, el héroe del tiempo se encuentra en un nuevo mundo con nuevas amenazas, problemas y personas. Link se hará de muchos nuevos amigos, como Mikasa Ackerman, pero encontrar un camino de regreso a su tierra natal, Hyrule, es su único objetivo (Traducción de la historia Original de Zeldro)

* * *

 **Importante:** **Historia Original por Zeldro, yo solo me ocupo de traducirla. Y los invito a leer la historia Original llamada:** **To Hyrule and Back Again**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII: Uno y dos.**

* * *

 **Nota de Zeldro:** Rescribiré esta parte, porque en mi opinión, es un mal capitulo ya que lo siento demasiado complicado y apresurado, pero es necesario leerlo para comprender la historia.

* * *

 **Sasha POV**

. . .

"Connie"

"Mm"

"¿No dices nada porque estás cansado o aun te duele la pierna?"

"Mm"

"Eso no responde mi pregunta"

El deja escapar un largo suspiro y finalmente abre los ojos.

"Aquí vamos, ¿Te sientes bien?" Le pregunto mientras me siento junto a él en la cama.

"Me siento un poco mejor" Murmura rápidamente, para mi alivio.

Armin se había ido hace unos minutos, dejándonos solo a mí y a Connie en la habitación de Alex, y Alex había salido junto con sus padres. Me pregunto quién volverá primero.

"¿Puedes levantarte?"

"¿No...?" El responde de una extraña manera.

"Bueno, no te vas a mejorar si te acuestas en la cama de un niño todo el día... Un momento. ¿Sabes de quien es la cama?" Olvide decirle a Connie dónde estamos. Yo había mencionado a Alex antes y él ni siquiera pregunto, asi que no se si él tiene conocimientos del niño.

"¿De Alex?" Responde para mi sorpresa.

"Si, esta es su cama. En donde estas acostado."

"Mm"

"Cuando Alex regrese vas a tener que intentar pararte con las muletas. ¿Lo captas? Armin y yo no sabemos cuánto tiempo más podamos permanecer aquí."

"... Si, como sea." Respondió finalmente.

* * *

. . .

"Dijiste que intentarías levantarte con las muletas cuando Alex volviera. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?" Le reclame.

"Mm"

"¡Deja de decir 'Mm'! ¡Dame una respuesta y no un simple gruñido!" le dije molesta.

"Bien" Al fin se dignó a hablarme con palabras. "¿Dónde están las muletas?"

"Espera" Alex abre las puertas de su armario y busca algo rápidamente "Aquí están, discúlpenme, me olvide de dárselas." Me dice colocando las muletas en la cama junto a Connie.

"Muy bien, ¿Voy a usar esto?" Pregunta.

"Supongo" Responde Alex.

"Bueno, siéntate, las piernas fueras de la cama." Le ordene.

Él se mueve débilmente y se gira hacia Alex, Connie chilla un "ow" cada vez que coloca su pierna rota en el suelo.

"¿Aun no tienes el Yeso?" pregunta confuso Alex. "¿Dónde está?"

( **NA** _: Se me olvido decir que en el Cap 6, Alex le ofrece un yeso a Sasha, yo me comí esa parte y solo puse que les presto unas muletas, lo corregiré luego. Lamento las molestias._ )

 _¿Que? Pensé que tenía su yeso._

"Yo... nunca me lo dieron" Responde. ¿Porque nunca dijo nada?

"Oh, Lo siento, ya se los busco" Dijo Alex.

El abre de nuevo las puertas de su armario, entrando hasta muy profundo, como si su armario estuviera lleno de otras cosas. Se demoró más tiempo que cuando buscaba las muletas y luego salto desde el fondo del armario, tropezándose con una especie de caja en la entrada. "Mierda" dice frustrado. "No esta aquí".

"¿Buscaste bien? Al parecer hay muchas cosas allí" Cuestione yo.

"Créeme, se dónde está todo en mi armario: Se supone que el yeso está en la esquina trasera, y allí no está.

Bueno, solo me queda pensar en algo más, empecé a preguntar otras formas de obtener un yeso para Connie.

"¿Cuánto cuesta un Yeso en el hospital?" Pregunte.

"30 de oro, creo"

"¿Hay alguna forma de obtener un yeso para Connie, pero que sea más barato?"

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que alguien está usando el yeso que tenía guardado, probablemente alguien de quien mis padres se están ocupando, créanlo o no, a veces traen personas a la casa que necesitan ayuda y son pobres. Parece que soy desordenado, pero en realidad soy alguien muy organizado a mi manera; se dónde debería estar todo o al menos las cosas que necesitare más tarde, como el yeso." Contesta, aunque eso no responde en absoluto a mi pregunta.

"Muy bien~. ¿Entonces, eso es un no?"

* * *

. . .

Oh Dios mío. ¿Dónde demonios está Armin?

"Disculpe. ¿Has visto a un tipo rubio de pelo corto, de unos 15 años pero con aspecto de 13?" Le pregunte a la encargada del hospital.

"Chica, más de 50 personas me han preguntado sobre descripciones de personas en los últimos 30 minutos. Lo siento, pero no recuerdo a todo el mundo."

 _Fantástico._

He pasado diez minutos buscándolo a él, para decirle que Alex nos dio dinero para comprar un yeso. Pero no lo encuentro.

Camino alrededor, mis ojos se mueven en toda las direcciones, aunque comencé a darme cuenta de que estoy caminando en círculos, aun no me detengo, con la esperanza de encontrar a Armin. Parece que el vestíbulo de este lugar es incluso más grande que las propias salas donde se atienden a los pacientes. Y ahí una sala que algunas personas la están tratando como si fuera una especie de club: es una habitación que tiene una chimenea y cuatro o cinco mesas, cada mesa tiene seis sillas y algún tipo de juego de mesa en la parte superior. Ah, y esa es la única habitación con paredes de ladrillo.

No he entrado en esas habitaciones donde están los pacientes, pero estoy 100 por ciento segura que Armin no se ha lesionado en los últimos 20 minutos. Es genial que el hospital quede cerca de la casa de Alex, pero entonces mi duda aumenta, ¿Dónde diablos esta Armin?

 _"Bueno Sasha, no creo que Connie vaya a cooperar. Voy a ir al hospital para buscar ayuda, si no vuelvo ve a buscarme, ¿vale?"_ Recuerdo perfectamente lo que dijo Armin.

Bueno, ya te he venido a buscar y no estas. _¿Y ahora qué?_

Alex, después de decirme más de 4000 veces que está seguro que él no tiene el yeso, me presto dinero para comprar uno para Connie. Estoy segura que no poder pagar pronto, si es que alguna vez lo hago. Ni siquiera sé si conseguiré el dinero para devolvérselo. Ni siquiera sé si volveré a esta ciudad. Ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando. _¿Qué está pasando_? Nos estamos refugiando en la habitación de un niño en una ciudad lejos de la sede del Cuerpo de Exploración. Armin, el cerebrito, ha desaparecido, y Connie está en una condición tan terrible que apenas responde con ese frustrante e irritante gruñido suyo.

 _Creo que estoy un poco exaltada._

No. Todavía puedo arreglar esto. Sé que ha sido una mala mañana y estamos en una mala situación. Pero hare lo que pueda.

Entro en la habitación del "Club" ( **La que tiene la pared de Ladrillos** ), me calmo diciéndome a mí misma " _Esta bien_ " por lo bajo. Vaya, no creo que me haya enojado tanto.

Descanso mi cabeza sobre la mesa, mirando a las llamas de la chimenea y me pregunto cómo puedo arreglar esto.

Soy la única que puede arreglar esto a menos que Armin aparezca de repente. Todo depende de mí. Oh no…

 _Sí, nunca he sido buena en este tipo de situaciones._

Todavía descanso en la mesa, cautelosa pero relajada. Alguien que parece un camarero pasa junto a mí, sosteniendo una especie de bandeja con ambas manos.

"Disculpe, ¿Esto es algún tipo de restaurante dentro del hospital?" Le pregunto llamando su atención. Lleva un delantal blanco, con un peculiar sombrero blanco en su cabeza.

"Bueno, se supone que es para las familias que vienen a quedarse con un paciente que se esté tratando aquí, aunque siendo sincero, no nos interesan si las personas comen aquí o no."

"¿Porque se ve tan bien? Si cada habitación de este hospital se viera como esta, podría ser una autentica _dinning_ " ¿Asi se decía? No me acuerdo.

"Si, bueno... Es lo que hace que nuestro hospital sea un lugar unico, ya ves."

"Esto es un hospital. No quiero ser grosera, pero estoy muy segura que la gente no le importa lo agradable que sea el mini restaurante de un hospital, y mucho menos se preocuparían de si tienen uno o no."

"Mira. Fue idea de mi hermano, ¿Entiendes? ¡Adiós!"

Se aleja apresuradamente, parece que se enojó con lo que dije. Mm. Eso fue raro.

* * *

. . .

"¿Estas absolutamente seguro de que no lo has visto? Estoy bastante segura de que ha estado aquí".

"Eh... No sé... Tal vez una moneda me haga recordar, ¿Eh?"

"Buen intento."

"Ah, eres una chica inteligente. No, no he visto a ese tipejo rubio."

 _Tsk. Sin suerte._

Creo que volveré a la casa de Alex. ¿Y si Armin llego luego de que me fui? ¡Juro que si ha estado allí todo este tiempo...!

Camino fuera del hospital, los carruajes y carros que estaban aquí ( **Los que traían a los heridos** ) Ahora ya no están.

Voy camino a la casa de Alex, me doy por vencida con la búsqueda de Armin. Veo la casa de su familia, una casa de ladrillos y piedras que está bastante pegada a otra casas más.

Camino por la acera, las puertas de la mayoría de los edificios se abren mucho, mucha gente entra y sale. Armin no habrá entrado a uno de esos edificios, _¿verdad?_

Cruzo la calle, pasando fácilmente por el denso tráfico hacia la ventana de la casa de Alex. Está cerrada. Lo llamo brevemente, le miro acostado en su cama, Connie ya no estaba allí, ¿ _Al fin se habrá puesto a caminar con las muletas?_

Una mirada de sorpresa aparece en la cara de Alex, abruptamente la puerta de su habitación se abre, chocando contra la pared. Un mujer adulta - _Su madre, por lo que se ve_ \- Entra a la habitación, dandole una extraña mirada a Alex. Entonces me mira a mí con ojos enojados. Elle dice algo dirigido hacia Alex. No sé leer labios, asi que no entiendo lo que dice.

Alex se levanta de su cama y camina hacia mí, abriendo la ventana.

"Sasha, ya no puedes quedarte aquí. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de que los estaba manteniendo a todos."

"¿Huh? ¡Pensé que dijiste que a tus padres no les molestaría! Tus padres hacen esto todo el tiempo. ¿No?"

"Lo siento Sasha, pero necesito mi oro de vuelta."

A regañadientes busco en mi bolsillo, tomo el oro que medio y lo coloco en sus palmas.

"¿Dónde está Connie?" Pregunte.

"Oh, sobre él, bueno... Mis padres consiguieron que alguien lo llevara a otro hospital, porque este está lleno, creo que está cerca de Zingi. Adiós, Sasha."

"¡Espera! ¿Dónde has...?" El cierra la ventana en mi cara con fuerza antes de que pueda terminar de hablar.

Bueno, eso me pasa por confiar tanto en un niño.

* * *

 **Link POV**

 **. . .**

Me despierto, veo una especie de tela en el techo, estoy en una tienda de campaña.

 _La titán hembra..._

 _Un momento. ¿A dónde fue?_

 _Oh sí. Perdí contra ella._

Me levanto, analizando la tienda, veo que todos mis objetos están puestos en una esquina. La tienda está completamente vacía, excepto por mis objetos y la manta que me cubría.

Es bueno saber que estoy vivo. También es bueno saber que todavía tengo mi ocarina.

Guardo todas mis cosas en mis bolsillos - **Si, son GIGANTES** \- y miro fuera de la tienda. Veo básicamente, una aldea hecha a base de Tiendas de campañas. ¿Cómo carajos termine aquí?

Salgo de mi tienda y giro mi cabeza, solo veo lo mismo. La gente camina con ollas, platos y latas. Y personas en grupos de 2 llevan una especie de camilla con personas ¿Que es este lugar? Deambule un poco por la zona y tome nota de lo que pasa aquí. Ha pasado un día desde mi pelea con el titán hembra, creo.

Las personas transportan hombres y mujeres en esas camillas, al principio pensé que eran cadáveres, pero deseche la idea cuando vi que esas personas eran transportadas cada uno a una tienda de campaña.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Mira! ¡Está bien! ¡El niño ya está despierto y caminando, Clark!" Alguien le exclama a otro, apuntando hacia mí. Me dirijo hacia ellos, están vestidos con unas túnicas rojas gastadas.

"Oye, tu. ¿Cómo es que no estas agonizando en tu tienda, jovenzuelo? ¿Cuántos años tienes, doce?"

"Trece, y me siento bien. ¿Dónde estoy?"

Los dos se miran mutuamente y asienten, volviendo a centrar su atención en mí.

"Nosotros hacemos las preguntas. ¿Bien?"

"Como quieran."

"Bien."

El hombre, que se llama Clark por lo que escuche, se acerca hacia a mí y comienza a guiarme a una de las cabañas.

"¿Entonces que estabas haciendo en la calles de Ehrmich cuando ataco la titán hembra? ¿Trataste de escapar?

"Si, trate de escapar, pero un me dio un fuerte dolor en el cuello y acabe desmayándome. Estaba con mi madre, no la he visto ni a ella ni a nadie más desde entonces"

"Ah, eso no suena nada bien" Dice el otro hombre, ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Tienes hermanos?"

"No tengo hermanos, y mi padre estaba en otra parte del muro" Piensa, piensa" Haciendo negocios"

"¿Te refieres a Mitras? ¿Qué demonios hacia tu padre allí?"

"Yo... No lo sé, realmente no le gusta decirnos el tipo de negocio que hace. Él le da el dinero a mi madre, hacía que ella no le cuestiona"

"Muy bien... Como dijo Clark, ¿Cómo es que no estas agonizando en tu tienda?"

"Yo no estoy herido, tal vez me desmaye debido a la conmoción. No sé porque me empezó a doler el cuello de repente." ¿Porque mencione esto? ¡Claro! Hacer que estas en shock es la mentira perfecta.

"Nosotros tampoco sabemos sobre dolores asi." Responde Clark, "¿Sabias, Adam?"

"No. Muy bien, ¿La espada que tienes en tu espalda es la espada de tu familia o algo por el estilo?"

"Como mi padre siempre trabaja en su negocio en 'Mitras', o como sea que se llame, tengo que defenderme de ciertas amenazas"

"¿Y esas amenazas son...?"

"Bueno, en Ehrmich vivo justo en donde se produce la mayor parte del crimen del distrito. Mi madre no me deja tener un arma de fuego, asi que mi padre me enseño a usar una espada cuando tenía como 7 años. Asi que, si alguien intenta atacar nuestro hogar, tengo permiso completo de mi madre y de la policía militar local para usarla."

"Wow, eres un chico rudo. Esa es toda la información que necesitamos saber. Puedes buscar en la cabaña del frente para buscar información o comida, o también puedes cocinar en las fogatas de allí" Señalo hacia una hoguera al lado de la cabaña.

* * *

 **. . .**

Estoy en lo que se conoce como "Campo Zingi" Recuerdo haber pasado por aquí ayer cuando viajaba al Distrito Ehrmich. Era muy agradable sentir la exuberante hierba que crecía hasta mis tobillos y había uno que otro árbol esparcido por aquí y por allá.

La _'Aldea de tiendas de campañas_ ' estaba creada para las personas que no podían pagar un hospital en la Ciudad de Zingi, o para las personas que no quisieran pagar. No sé qué quieren lograr exactamente intentando brindar un servicio de atención médica gratuita, pero me dio un refugio por una noche, asi que tengo que darles crédito.

Ahora estoy de camino para recuperar mis cosas que deje en ese árbol afuera de los muros.

Mirando a lo lejos, la vista me recuerda a la Pradera de Hyrule, solo que a una escala mucho, MUCHO más grande. Todavía estoy en el Muro del Centro, asi que me tomara un poco llegar hasta ese árbol, pero con mi mascara Goron debería llegar en un parpadeo.

Agarro mi mascara Goron y lo coloco sobre mi cara. Miro hacia mis brazos, ahora son grandes y marrones, me vuelvo una pelota y empiezo a rodar hacia adelante.

* * *

. . .

 _¡Ay! ¿Qué carajos?_

Por tercera vez siento que he impactado contra algo sólido. Las otras dos veces fueron árboles. ¿Que será esta vez?

Me desenrollo y veo una pared de ladrillos.

 _Oh._

Me quito mi mascara volviendo a ser un Hyliano y veo una casa de tamaño mediano frente a mí.

 _Hm._

Voy hacia la pared de ladrillos y asomo la cabeza. Hay más casas y una especie de camino.

 _Me doy vuelta._

Hay unas veinte personas mirándome, todas en estado de shock.

 _¿Cuál es su problema?_

Miro hacia mi mano derecha que sostiene la máscara Goron y vuelvo a mirar a la gente.

 _Oh si... Esto va a ser un problema._

* * *

 **Mikasa POV**

 **. . .**

"¡Mikasa, despierta!"

Ah... Mi cabeza me está matando.

Un momento... _Eren..._

 _¡Eren!_

Abro los ojos y me siento abruptamente, agarrando los hombros de Armin con fuerza.

"¡Armin! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que buscar a Eren!"

Siento que mis piernas están envueltas en algo, pero ya no me duelen. Asi que me levanto y salgo corriendo esperando que Armin me siga, salgo de donde estaba y miro hacia los tejados, no hay rastros de Annie, ni del niño.

Llego a una intersección y los busco con la mirada; nadie está en los tejados, no veo a ningún Titán ni al niño de verde. Seguro que Annie anda por ahí en su forma humana... Me pregunto cómo estará el niño.

Me giro y veo que Armin corre hacia mí, le doy la espalda.

"¡Mikasa! ¡Espera!"

 _No, lo siento. Armin._

Continuo corriendo, mi corazón late aceleradamente y lo veo... Allí esta Eren, está en un tejado.

Me miro a mi misma para ver que no tengo mi equipo de maniobras tridimensional en ninguna parte, vuelvo a mirar al tejado y veo que Eren ya no está allí. Siento que alguien me agarra del hombro y luego veo a Armin, y algunas personas observándome.

 _Un momento... ¿Qué ocurre?_

"¡Mikasa! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está mi equipo EMD3D?"

Veo que hay más personas que me miran. ¿Qué hacen aquí, porque no han evacuado? Entonces me doy cuenta de que es de día... _¿Pero qué?_

"¡Mikasa! ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?"

"¡Estoy intentando encontrar a Eren para irnos de Ehrmich! ¡El niño está luchando con Annie, asi podremos escapar!"

"¡Estamos en Zingi! ¡Eso paso ayer!"

* * *

. . .

 _Oh._

"¡Deja de correr!

¿Huh? Noto que estoy corriendo sin mirar hacia ningún lugar, me detengo antes de chocarme contra un edificio. Me giro hacia Armin, que esta jadeante.

 _Ahora todo tiene sentido, me desmaye._

El ataque a Ehrmich fue ayer. _Ya ha pasado._

El niño lucho con todo, aunque no fue capaz de salvarme.

 _¿Salvaría a Eren?_

"¡Armin! ¿Sabes si el niño salvo a Eren?"

"No lo sé, me fui de allí de inmediato" Responde jadeando.

Bien, si me pongo a suponer... El niño tal vez me arrastro a un lugar seguro, y luego pudo salvar a Eren, estoy lejos de Ehrmich, tal vez si lo haya salvado. -P _ero ¿Dónde estará Eren entonces?-_

De repente, me vienen a la mente imágenes de lo que sucedió ayer en Ehrmich.

. . .

* * *

 **Flash back**

 _No sé si ese niño va a ser asesinado, pero es mi última esperanza._

 _Volteo débilmente mi cabeza hacia Eren, el esta todavía en el techo de ese edificio. Está mirando atentamente hacia un lugar en específico, es probable que este viendo a Annie pelear con ese niño._

 _Continua mirando por unos minutos, Lugo Eren desploma su cabeza hacia abajo. Una lágrima se desliza por su cara. ¿Eh?_

 _Annie en su forma humana salta y aterriza en donde estamos. Ella nos mira de una manera fría a mí y a Eren._

 _Mierda..._

 _Se sienta en canclillas junto a la cabeza de Eren, y la levanta con sus manos, una especie de luz verde aparece. Annie empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído, la oreja de Eren empezó a brillar en una luz verde._

 _Ella vuelve a levantarse. Me dirige una rápida sonrisa y se va._

 _Mis ojos todavía están fijos en Eren, su cuerpo está siendo envuelto por esa luz verde. Entones, de repente, desaparece de la nada._

 _Todavía soy incapaz de mover mi adolorido cuello, la oscuridad comienza a dominar mi vista hasta que ya no puedo ver nada._

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **. . .**

 **¿Hola como están? Bueno, no me interesa. Sé que dije que subiría este cap en octubre, pero tuve algunas complicaciones, muchos videojuegos, juge al Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3 y me encanto su campaña (Bastante triste la muerte de Frost, Yuri y Soap.) Además de que me puse a jugar ROME: Total War con todas las expansiones.**

 **Además de que una simpática chica entro a mi vida… Sin comentarios.**

 **¿Que pasara con Link, a donde Annie llevo a Eren, Sasha encontrara a Armin? Todo eso y mas en... ¡Volver a Hyrule Otra vez!**

 **Quiero decir otra cosa, los capitulos 3, 4 y 5 han sido editados y mejorados su traducción en general, el único capitulo que faltaría seria el capitulo 2, pero ese no lo he editado debido a que lo Re-traduciré completamente, o al menos retraduciré las partes que son difíciles de entender, planeo resumir el capitulo junto con el cap 8 que se titula "Una situación por la transformación" planeo que sea el 8 de Diciembre debido a que ya tengo la mitad del capitulo hecho.**

 **Mejor dicho, según mis predicciones mi meta es llegar hasta el cap 10 o 11 antes de que se termine el año, aunque solo es una meta que me impuse, aunque es probable que la cumpla debido a que mi hermano va ayudarme con la traducción para ir mas rápido.**

 **Bueno, en fin, planeo subir otro cap antes de que termine el año. Feliz navidad a todos, chicos y chicas.**

 **LinkZX:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la lucha entre Annie y Link, espero que este cap te guste y la espera haya valido la pena.

 **DanteSparda1959:** Si, si hay continuacion y no te preocupes, tal vez en el futuro lo haga. ( **Creo que hice un poco de Spoiler...** )

 **Un saludo, Bitches.**

 **03/12/2017: Corregido un error en la tradu en la parte donde Sasha va a la sala del club y el mesero le dice "Bueno... Esto hace que nuestro hospital sea lugar, ya ves" A veces me centro en corregir los errores mas atroces y me pierdo en los pequeños (y estupidos) errores.**


	8. Situacion de Transformacion

**Nombre: To Hyrule and Back Again – Volver a Hyrule otra vez**

 **Summary:** Poco después de la aventura de Link en Termina, el héroe del tiempo se encuentra en un nuevo mundo con nuevas amenazas, problemas y personas. Link se hará de muchos nuevos amigos, como Mikasa Ackerman, pero encontrar un camino de regreso a su tierra natal, Hyrule, es su único objetivo (Traducción de la historia Original de Zeldro)

* * *

 **Importante:** **Historia Original por Zeldro, yo solo me ocupo de traducirla. Y los invito a leer la historia Original llamada: To Hyrule and Back Again**

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII: Situación de Transformación.**

* * *

 **Link POV**

 _¡MALDICION!_

 _Sabía que esto podría ser un problema. Y ahora lo es. Genial._

He intentado no convertirme demasiado en un Goron para evitar este tipo de situaciones. Y por eso casi pierdo la vida cuando luchaba contra la Titán Hembra.

"Y... tu... ¿Que eres?" Alguien pregunta con sus ojos llenos de miedo. Intentando parecer lo menos amenazador posible, pongo lentamente mi mascara Goron en mi bolsillo, tengo mis ojos fijos en las personas frente a mí. Todos están temblorosos, mirándome como si fuera un monstruo.

¿Porque estaban todos aquí? No veo a nadie en la ciudad detrás de mí, rápidamente me giro para ver si hay alguien allí... Tal vez me vieron venir. Estoy contra la pared de ladrillo de la casa, es la casa más al norte de aldea de hecho. La gente del pueblo podría arrinconarme, pero no creo que tengan el valor suficiente para eso.

"Te has transformado en un niño, no sé lo que eres, pero sé que tratas de hacerte el inocente. Con toda esta locura de humanos que se vuelven titanes, si te dejamos caminar libre por aquí podrías causar estragos." Me dice un señor, furioso.

"Vuelvo enseguida" Dice una mujer de aspecto inteligente, saliendo de la multitud y entrando a la aldea detrás de mí.

Bien. Puedo escapar ahora mismo y no tener que lidiar con esto. Pero seguro y vuelvan a atormentarme después. O puedo tratar de detener esto ahora, pero ¿Cómo? Miro a ese hombre enojado directamente a los ojos, pensando en una forma de convencerlo a él y a las demás personas de que no soy un monstruo.

Decido empezar a hablar, de manera simple e intentando parecer lo más normal e inocente posible. "No soy una amenaza, gente"

"¡Pruébalo! ¡Te vimos estrellándote contra la casa de mi amigo James transformado en una especie de monstruo marrón, y luego te transformaste en un pequeño niño! ¡Explícalo!" Me exclama el hombre, las personas murmuran en acuerdo. Se están volviendo hostiles. Tomo una postura defensiva, listo para que alguien me ataque. Una mirada amenazante aparece en mi rostro, y miro al hombre que acababa de hablar.

"Te aseguro que ha sido un accidente. Lo que viste no necesariamente es lo que sucedió. No te acerques más y me ire por donde vine."

"¡Ahora escucha! ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! Muévete un centímetro y te disparare" Responde el hombre con dureza, sacando una cosa metálica de una bolsa en su cintura. Él lo apunta hacia mí, tomándolo con ambas manos. Parece ser una versión pequeña de esas famosas pistolas de las que tanto he oído hablar.

Me quedo allí, sin moverme ni un centímetro; la gente del pueblo hace lo mismo, ese viejo enojado aun apunta hacia mí con esa cosa metálica. Todos me miran fijamente cambiando sus expresiones de asustados a hostiles e incluso empiezan a acercarse un poco más. No quiero lastimar a ninguna de estas personas. Si, los amenace, pero no quiero ganarme una mala reputación aquí.

"Ya he vuelto, deshagámonos de eso antes de que se convierta en un problema demasiado grande" Afirma una voz femenina. Giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y veo a la mujer que se había ido antes con algunas lanzas. Y también otras de esas pistolas que tiene ese viejo. Espera... _¿Esa mujer me dijo 'eso'?_

"¿Acabaste de llamarme 'eso'?" Pregunte en voz alta.

"Si, lo hice" Responde casualmente

"Mira, no vine aquí por problemas y tampoco para ser llamado 'eso'. Ni siquiera quería venir aquí en primer lugar, asi que déjenme ir" Reclame

Mientras ella caminaba hacia la multitud enojada, de repente se detiene y se gira hacia mí. "No"

Después de esa contundente respuesta, exploro mis opciones de escape. No creo que pueda convencer a la gente, no quiero hacerles daño, asi que mi única opción es escapar.

A mi derecha está casi todo despejado, lo que me llevaría al campo; A mi izquierda me adentra más en el pueblo, ir hacia atrás o hacia adelante no es una opción... Giro mi cabeza hacia la casa de ladrillos detrás de mí. No es tan alto... ¿Uso mi gancho? _Nah._

Esa mujer le entrega las lanzas a la gente del pueblo. Por supuesto que no los atacare, pero ellos no están considerando eso.

"Muy bien. Deja todas tus armas y objetos en el suelo" Me ordena junto con la gente del pueblo que se pone en posición defensiva.

"No tengo porque que seguir tus órdenes." Respondí tajante

"Está bien"

La gente comienza a abalanzarse hacia mí, con movimientos bruscos. Dejo mi espada en su funda y retrocedo a la pared de la casa. Miro hacia la derecha, es mi oportunidad. Giro a la derecha y empiezo a correr pero una lanza perfora la pared delante de mí haciendo que me detenga. Vaya, eso es un ladrillo débil o una lanza muy fuerte.

"¡En serio!" Exclame frustrado.

Nadie responde, todos se acercan levantando sus lanzas frente a ellos. Noto que esa mujer se pone hacia la derecha con una pistola apuntando hacia mí, se puso en el camino para evitar que escapara. Mi izquierda ya está bloqueada, podrian arrinconarme.

"Deténganse" Les digo. Ellos no me escuchan.

Alguien sale de la multitud, es ese hombre que me había gritado hace unos momentos, solo que había dejado su pistola por una lanza. Cargo contra mí con su lanza pero antes de atravesarme con ella, yo gire hacia la derecha para ver a esa mujer con esa pistola plantada en mi frente.

"Muy bien. Ya es suficiente. Ríndete"

El hombre que esquive vuelve a ponerse de pie y comienza a moverse entre la multitud. Note que esa mujer es la única que está haciendo algo; las otras personas con excepción del otro hombre, solo están allí parados: Aun me tienen miedo, solo intentan intimidarme.

"Se acabó. Coloca tus armas en el suelo" Me ordeno la mujer que sostiene la pistola, necesito ponerles apodos a estas personas.

Decido intentar algo.

"Está bien. Me rindo." La mujer sonríe, muy bien. Le pondré 'Mujer inteligente'

Levanto mis manos al aire haciendo que la gente del pueblo parezca más relajada. Busco en el bolsillo de mi túnica y siento mi mascara Goron.

 _Hagámoslo_.

Rápidamente coloco la máscara goron en mi cara, todos empiezan a retroceder en un estado de shock. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido acompañado por un desgarrador grito mío, y un grupo de lanzas comienzan a volar hacia mí.

Justo antes de que las lanzas me den, uso mis duras manos para golpearlas y romperlas todas a la mitad. Me vuelvo una pelota y salto al aire y luego golpeo el suelo, eso debería asustarlos. Gritos de gente aterrorizada estallan, la gente del pueblo se dispersa en cuestión de segundos, me vuelvo una bola y me lanzo hacia el pueblo sin pensar a donde voy.

La verdad cuando ruedo con mi forma goron no puedo ver muy bien, debido a que ruedo muy rápido solo veo al frente por una fracción de segundo, pero he aprendido guiarme solo con ese pequeño tiempo.

Tengo que salir de este pueblo, girar hacia el campo es muy arriesgado porque no puedo hacer giros bruscos mientras ruedo, y estaría en desventaja si me choco con algo. Veo más personas en la ciudad cuando paso por delante de las casas, esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos en el camino.

También veo a algunas personas de pie en el techo de una casa, usando esos 'Ganchos' extraños en sus cinturas, el mismo que utiliza ' _Ojos estrechos_ ' y esa otra chica. Esperando que me persiguieran gira hacia la derecha al otro lado del camino, _si me choco con algo sería un problema._

Se me está haciendo muy difícil navegar por la ciudad, especialmente porque voy muy rápido. Es bastante difícil esquivar cosas asi, giro, giro y eventualmente choco con algún tipo de mercado, con frutas y cosas asi, sin embargo no me detengo. Lo que tengo que hacer es girar a la izquierda para ir al campo. ( _Lo llamare Campo Goron por ahora_ ) y escapar de esto por completo. No sé si alguien me persigue; Voy demasiado rápido, incluso para personas con el ' _Equipo de Gancho_ ' (Ese es un buen nombre para el equipo de ojos estrechos)

Rápidamente noto que la brecha entre las casas y los edificios es cada vez mayor, dándome más oportunidad de entrar en el Campo Goron. Me inclino girando directamente hacia el campo, solo para ser recibido por una pila gigante de heno. Solo es un pequeño obstáculo, retrocedí un poco y volví a la ciudad mientras giraba ligeramente a la derecha, alineándome justo después del pajar que estaba junto a una casa.

Otro obstáculo salta en mi camino. Justo antes de lanzarme al Campo Goron, algo se estrella contra mi cuerpo, enviándome hacia un lado.

Me levanto y miro en dirección en donde vino. Entre el alboroto a mí al rededor no esta otra que la mujer inteligente, me mira furiosa desde la distancia. ¿Que? ¡Como?! Noto unos engranajes de gancho en su cintura, otras personas con el equipo de gancho aparecen a su lado. No. Me voy de aquí, me vuelvo una pelota y cargo hacia adelante. Llevándome a un carro (El que me golpeo) en el proceso, creo que atropelle a la mujer inteligente. No puedo verla bien, pero creo que le rompí unos huesos, aunque no estoy seguro, en todo caso no fue mi intención hacer eso. Giro hacia el campo Goron, y me voy.

 _¡Finalmente he salido de este lio para ir a recuperar mis malditos objetos! Lo logre._

 **. . .**

Vaya, esto ya no es un campo. Más bien es una llanura montañosa, un momento... Las llanuras no tienen colinas. Creo que llamare a esto " _Montañas Goron_ " Ya que esta justo al lado del Campo Goron.

Estoy de pie, frente a una especie de mini acantilado que tiene unos 5 metros hacia abajo, miro ahora a lo que yo mismo nombre "Montañas Goron", a diferencia del Campo Goron aquí la tierra tiene bastante desniveles, la hierba no es tan grande y no se siente tan suave.

Recuerdo que comencé a dibujar un mapa en una hoja de papel cuando estaba en esa _Aldea de las Tiendas de Campañas_ : Aunque solo había dibujado los tres muros, algunos nombres de distritos y ciudades, como Ehrmich, el Distrito que la Titán hembra ataco ayer. Meto mis manos en mi bolsillo y saco el papel y me siento en el accidentado suelo.

En mi mapa, debajo de Ehrmich, que está en el muro interno hacia el sur, pongo " _Campo Zingi_ ". Pongo " _Campo Goron_ " debajo en letras pequeñas y luego " _Montañas Goron_ " más abajo. Entre Zingi y el Campo Goron pongo un punto, con el nombre " _Ciudad de Situación_ ", que es el apodo que le puse por mí ' _pequeña_ ' situación. Luego en el Muro que está más al centro pongo " _Mitras_ " que es donde vive la familia real.

A medida que sepa más sobre este lugar, pondré mas en mi mapa, pero por ahora solo tengo esto.

* * *

 **. . .**

Otro muro. Recuerdo este. El Muro Rose.

Cuando viajaba nunca me encontré con el distrito sur que se extiende desde el muro Rose. Tras, creo que es su nombre, y según me informaron en la Aldea de Las tiendas de campaña, fue atacado y destruido por Titanes y actualmente está siendo reconstruido.

Tomo mi gancho y lo apunto hacia el centro Muro, ya que es lo más lejos que puede llegar. Empiezo a subir. Clavo mi espada en el muro y vuelvo a apuntar con mi gancho hacia arriba y subo de nuevo. Cuando llegue a la cima lo vi.

 _Vi la reconstrucción del Distrito Trust._

Inspecciono el Distrito, veo que el daño que causaron los Titanes ha sido bastante, aunque la mayoría de los edificios que han sido destruidos tienen sus bases intactas, por lo que es más fácil la reconstrucción, hay una roca gigante que bloquea la salida. Apenas y la puedo ver, esta puesta como una especie de tapón, seguro es para que no entren los titanes.

Giro mi cabeza hacia abajo, hacia el suelo del distrito. Es un lugar perfecto para aterrizar. Veo un edificio de dos pisos destruido, puedo usarlo para cubrirme, con mi gancho lo apunto hacia el piso del Muro Rose y salto hacia el Distrito Trust. Antes de tocar el suelo, presiono un botón en mi gancho y empiezo a bajar lentamente. Muy bien, no sabía que mi gancho podía hacer eso, pero me ha sido bastante útil.

Cuando toco el suelo, guardo el gancho en mi túnica, corro hacia el edificio de dos pisos entro en lo que debería ser una ventana, aterrizo sobre un montón de vidrios rotos. Me levanto y examino el interior de la casa. Ladrillos rotos, suelo polvoriento, una escalera a la derecha apoyada en la pared, una parte del segundo piso a la izquierda.

Subo al segundo piso, inmediatamente veo un agujero en la pared. Asomo mi cabeza por el agujero.

"Niño"

¿Huh?

"Largo. Toda esa área esta fuera de los limites."

Veo un hombre en el suelo que esta mirándome.

"Oh, lo siento"

Salgo del agujero y me lanzo al suelo.

"Desde esa casa hasta el Muro Rose esta fuera de los limites. Todavía estamos reconstruyendo la ciudad y no podemos vigilar a nadie."

"Muy bien"

Bueno, al menos se me permite estar por aquí. Asi que echare un vistazo.

Empiezo dando un paseo al costado de Trost. Los edificios son muy similares y están más cercanos que en Ehrmich, tienen tejados rojos y están pintada las paredes de blanco. El suelo es principalmente de concreto o algún tipo de material duro y el resto es hierba.

* * *

 **. . .**

Bien. Ya termine aquí, no tengo nada más que ver.

Después de dar un paseo de más de media hora por Trost, finalmente decidí irme para irme nuevamente al sur. Comienzo a dirigirme hacia la salida del distrito. Corriendo mientras miro que la mayoría del Distrito esta reparada, miro hacia el cielo por encima del Muro antes de quedarme parado frente a él. Mantengo mi mirada fija en el cielo, el sol sigue alto pero estoy seguro de que ya es de medio día... Deje de mirar cuando escucho el sonido de algo detrás de mi seguida de una rápida vibración que viaja a través de mis piernas. ¿Qué es esto? Giro mi cabeza de nuevo hacia el cielo para ver que está parcialmente nublado y no hay señales de tormenta. ¿De dónde diablos vino ese ruido?

Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar ya que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, tenía que recuperar a Epona y a mis objetos, enganche el muro y subí, hice lo mismo para bajar. Una vez en el suelo analice todo lo que me rodeaba, desde el Bosque de Arboles gigantes a la izquierda y los pedazos marchitos del Muro Rose en la derecha.

 _Es territorio de Titanes, creo._

 _Bueno, llegue aquí fácilmente la primera vez, la segunda vez tiene que ser igual. ¿Cierto?_

Como de costumbre, me convierto en un Goron, me vuelvo una bola y empiezo a rodar hacia adelante.

Todo está bien los minutos siguientes. Rodaba, esquivando árboles, hasta que de la nada apareció una mano gigante. Aunque no me atrapo; la esquive justo a tiempo. Al menos esa cosa no podrá alcanzarme. Siento la vibración en el suelo, el Titán comenzó a perseguirme, afortunadamente para mí, parece que se aburrió porque simplemente se detuvo, acelere los mas que pude hasta perderlo de vista.

Justo después de eso, descubrí que había unos enormes Titanes a la derecha en la distancia, no me han visto aun. Me desvió un poco hacia la izquierda para evitarlos. Justo cuando lo hago, aparecen más Titanes frente a mí. Inmediatamente me vieron y comenzaron a perseguirme, había uno al frente de mí, sin embargo yo no me detuve y con mi fuerza y velocidad atravesé su pierna... _Uf. Eso estuvo cerca._

Todavía dirigiéndome hacia el sur, empiezo a ver más Titanes mi izquierda y derecha, aunque ninguno se convierte en un problema. Cambio ligeramente de dirección varias veces para evitar a los titanes hasta que me doy cuenta de que ya no se en que dirección voy... _¡Mierda!_

Hay un bosque Gigante a mi izquierda, asi que intente fijarme en el para retomar el rumbo, en vano. Empezó a rodar rogándole a las diosas que me dirigieran por que el camino correcto para poder llegar con Epona y mis cosas.

Que fastidio. Estoy seguro que voy por el camino equivocado... Me detengo y empiezo a analizar mi entorno de nuevo hasta que de repente veo a otro grupo de Titanes frente a mí... Tienes que estar bromeando.

Frustrado, me quito mi mascara para ver si puedo resolver esto sin moverme a la velocidad de un Goron, a sabiendas de que tendré que luchar contra los tres titanes que se acercan hacia mí. Desenvaino mi espada y mi arco esta alrededor de mi torso, preparado para cuando necesite usarlo.

Tomo el gancho de mi bolsillo con la mano derecha y lo apunto hacia los Titanes. Ellos se acercan rápidamente, mi gancho se aferró a la frente de uno de los Titanes, mientras yo me acercaba peligrosamente, en el último instante hice que mi gancho lo soltara y aun en el aire me balance para sortear su cabeza y ubicarme detrás de él, rápidamente vuelvo a disparar mi gancho y esta vez se engancha en su nuca, rápidamente me dirijo hacia él y de un tajo limpio termino con su miserable vida. El Titán empieza desplomarse y yo dirijo mí vista hacia el segundo, engancho su hombro mientras presiono un botón de mi gancho para dirigirme hacia allí, aterrizo clavando mi espada en su hombro para tener un mejor equilibrio, rápidamente corro dando un mortal hacia atrás y enganchando su nuca, para luego darle un espadazo y matarlo también.

 _Esto es un juego de niños, pensé que serían más difíciles de matar._

Engancho al único Titán restante, esta enganche su cabeza, el Titán empezó a hacer movimientos aleatorios y extraños haciendo que la cadena de mi gancho se sacuda. Sostengo el gatillo del gancho en mi mano y me balaceo hacia abajo. Sus extraños movientes me impiden aterrizar en su cabeza. Asi que lo desengancho y hago piruetas en el aire para evitar sus manos, miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que estoy peligrosamente cerca del suelo, asi que vuelvo a usar mi gancho, el cual dirijo a su pierna, me dirijo hacia ella y la corto con fuerza. El Titán pierde el equilibrio y cae, dejando su nuca expuesta. ..

Las partes del cuerpo de la Titán hembra se regeneran cuando esta transformada. Me pregunto si eso mismo aplica para los titanes. Quiero decir, ella tiene un montón de poderes, por eso me lo pregunto.

La pierna del Titán que le corte empieza a regenerarse lentamente, lo cual confirma mis sospechas, asi que no pierdo tiempo asi que mato el Titán de una puñalada en la nuca.

Si, matar a los Titanes es un juego de niños.

* * *

 **. . .**

 _La veo. ¡Finalmente la veo!_

 _El Muro Maria._

 _¡SI!_

 _Diosas, este viaje se sintió mucho más pesado que la última vez._

Tal vez eso se deba a la 'La Ciudad de Situación' y los Titanes. Una vez me acerque al muro, me enganche en ella, subí para ser recibido por un distrito que se extendía a mi derecha.

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Grite, sabiendo que aquí es donde exactamente quería terminar. Ahora sé exactamente donde está el árbol con Epona, inmediatamente me bajo hacia la izquierda del Distrito -No sé que como se llama- y me vuelvo a poner la máscara Goron. Ya estoy familiarizado con el entorno, la alegría llena mi cuerpo cuando veo el árbol.

Y veo a Epona parada debajo del árbol, y veo mis dos bolsas con mis máscaras y objetos, también me doy cuenta de que el árbol no tiene manzanas ya: Epona se las comió todas. Yo sabía que ella estaría bien.

Me quite la máscara, transformándome en Hyliano de nuevo, le di unas palmaditas a Epona, que también estaba muy feliz de verme, mire mis dos bolsas para ver si estaba todo allí: La Máscara de La fiera deidad es la primera que note, apenas era visible en el fondo de la bolsa.

Bueno, ya no hay problema. Ate todo a la silla de Epona y empiezo a cabalgar hacia los Muros de nuevo.

 **. . .**

" _Queridos Exploradores:_

 _Debido a los recientes eventos que tuvieron lugar entre los distritos de Stokes y Ehrmich, convoco a todos los Exploradores a que vuelvan al cuartel general. Todos ustedes están dispersos y mal organizaos, algunos ni siquiera tienen el equipo ODM*. No sabemos dónde podrá atacar Annie, podremos pensar en un plan cuando todos estén reunidos. Actualmente me encuentro en Mitras, junto a Hanji y Erwin, pero para el momento en que lesivas esto estaré en camino a HQ*_

 _Atte: Levi_ "

"¿Qué piensas?" Ella pregunta.

Las partículas verdes a mí alrededor apenas me permiten respirar, pero me las arreglo para contestar. "Te... Matare..."

Una mera risa es lo que recibo en respuesta.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **ODM: De a partir de este capítulo, al equipo de maniobras le llamare ODM, ya que se me hace más como que llamarlo EDM3D.**

 **HQ: Si no me equivoco, es la base de La legión de Reconocimiento (Los exploradores)**

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, no me interesa. Aquí traigo el capítulo 8 de esta historia. Dije que lo subiría en Diciembre del año pasado, y de hecho tenía más de la mitad del capítulo listo, el problema es que tuve mucho trabajo además de que tenía otra historia en proceso, pero ya la termine, asi que creo que empezare a actualizar regularmente, tal vez un cap mensual, o tal vez uno cada 2 semanas… Depende de cuando los termine XD.**

 **Se vienen cosas muy emocionantes en la historia… Aunque no diré cuáles. Como sea, actualizare tan pronto pueda, no daré fechas porque nunca las cumplo (LOL)**


	9. Hospitalizado

**Nombre: To Hyrule and Back Again – Volver a Hyrule otra vez**

 **Summary:** Poco después de la aventura de Link en Termina, el héroe del tiempo se encuentra en un nuevo mundo con nuevas amenazas, problemas y personas. Link se hará de muchos nuevos amigos, como Mikasa Ackerman, pero encontrar un camino de regreso a su tierra natal, Hyrule, es su único objetivo (Traducción de la historia Original de Zeldro)

* * *

 **Importante:** **Historia Original por Zeldro, yo solo me ocupo de traducirla. Y los invito a leer la historia Original llamada: To Hyrule and Back Again**

* * *

 **Capitulo IX: Hospitalizado**

* * *

 **Sasha POV.**

 _Después de que pensé que nada podía empeorar, todo empeoro._

 _Han pasado unos 10 minutos desde que Alex me echo de su casa, actualmente me encuentro caminando por el sur de Zingi intentando encontrar el hospital donde supuestamente esta Connie._

 _Camino por las densas calles de la ciudad, mientras miro los carruajes de caballos y los vagones, prácticamente los únicos transportes que se utilizan en esta ciudad, necesito pensar que voy a hacer ahora._

 _Tengo que ayudar con lo de la Titán Hembra, por supuesto._

 _Creo que lo que hare después de encontrar a Connie será ir a la sede de la Legión. De aquí hacia allá caminando nos tomaría mucho tiempo y tendríamos que detenernos en cada ciudad._

 _Siendo sincera, necesito conseguir un carro para transportar a Connie. Estoy completamente quebrada y es probable que Connie no tenga ni para comprarse un chicle, asi que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ver quien accede a prestarme un carro para cargarlo._

 _El cuartel general de la Legión está muy lejos, asi que no creo que deba pensar en eso todavía. Necesito buscar un lugar donde pueda quedarme por un día o dos, un lugar que sea difícil para Annie escabullirse y destruir. Creo que se cuál es el lugar indicado._

 _Es el lugar más seguro además del interior del Muro Sina con la familia real y Mitras, el punto medio entre Zingi y el cuartel de la Legión, mi distrito favorito..._

 _... El Distrito Yarckel._

* * *

 **. . .**

"No, el café regular esta bien. Estoy despierta asi que no necesito café extra."

"Solo le digo que los costos de lujo son los mismos que los regulares, ya que los regulares también se descuentan."

"Señor, no me gusta decir esto, pero no tengo dinero y solo puedo pagar lo que estoy comprando. Encontré estas monedas en el suelo de un callejón"

"Oh, lo siento. Conseguiré su comida enseguida" El hombre rápidamente fue a por mí comida, que alivio.

Finalmente pude encontrar algo de dinero, y como no se puede hacer nada con el estómago vacío decidí entonces gastarlo en comida.

He estado caminando hacia el sur durante los últimos 20 minutos y de acuerdo con algunos ciudadanos de Zingi, todavía estoy en la parte norte de la ciudad. No sé qué tan grande sea esta ciudad, pero creo que es más grande que una promedio por que he avanzado muy lento.

"De acuerdo, un café normal, galletas y pescado hervido, ¿Esa era su orden, Señora?" El hombre del mostrador pregunta pasado unos minutos.

"Si, muchas gracias" Le digo, colocando el oro en su mano. El me entrega la bandeja con comida, me regala una sonrisa y me dirige a la mesa.

Ah... Estoy relajada. Aunque no será por mucho tiempo.

Me acomodo en mi silla, miro a mí alrededor antes de comer. El restaurante es principalmente de madera, la cocina es lo único que está en un piso de piedra. Las ventanas sirven más de paredes que la madera misma, lo que permite ver a cualquier persona que pase.

Luego, recuerdo que tengo hambre y empiezo a meter la comida en mi boca, me como todo en unos minutos, aunque el café aún está caliente, lo dejo enfriar por un minuto antes de beberlo. Una vez que el café está lo suficientemente frio, lo sorbo en un instante antes de notar que Alex y su madre entran en el restaurante.

 _Si. Maldita sea mi suerte._

Glup, me acabo de terminar el café.

Intentando evitar un momento incomodo, me levanto de mi asiento y camino hacia la puerta. Al abrirla escucho a alguien que grita: "¡Sasha!"

 _Estuve tan cerca._

"¡Alex! ¿Qué haces?" Grita su madre, mientras Alex corría a través del restaurante con dirección hacia mí. Me doy la vuelta y salgo del restaurante sin mirarlo a los ojos. Aun me persigue, está caminando detrás de mí, me doy la vuelta y le digo: "No"

"¿No qué?"

"¡No quiero hablar contigo!" Le digo indignada.

"¡Lo lamento! ¡Me siento súper culpable!"

Bueno, él es solo un niño, probablemente el no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Aun asi, no quiero hablar con él.

"¡Sasha! ¡Por favor, mi mama está por venir a buscarme! ¡Dime que me perdonas asi ya no me sentiré culpable!"

"¡Esta bien, te perdono! ¡Vete!" Le digo, mientras comienzo a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

"¡Espera! ¡Llévame contigo!"

"No."

"¡Por favor!" Suplica, tratando de mantener mi ritmo.

"Ni siquiera sabes a donde voy" Le respondo aun caminando.

"¡No me importa! ¡Este lugar es aburrido!"

"Tienes 11 años, Alex. No puedo llevarte conmigo, adiós"

Él no dice nada, miro hacia atrás para ver a su madre regañarlo mientras lo llevaba de regreso al restaurante. Me siento mal por él, pero luego recuerdo lo que sucedió en su casa, su familia me echo... Me pregunto si es la última vez que veré a este niño.

 _... Es probable._

* * *

 **. . .**

Han pasado cuarenta minutos desde que partí, aparentemente estoy a medio camino del hospital.

Todavía estoy quebrada, y dado que Connie no puede ayudarme con eso, tengo muchos más problemas... Esto se vuelve bastante difícil, pero no puedo abandonar a Connie.

He estado caminando, caminando, caminando, caminando y caminando... ¡Oh! ¿Ahora qué sigue?

 _Caminar, claro._

Prefiero tener algo de dinero y caminar, o tal vez tener a Armin conmigo y no tener ningún problema, o tal vez tener a Connie aquí conmigo, pero no, no tengo ninguna de esas cosas.

 _Esto es una mierda._

Sigo caminando sin pensar en nada, pero estoy progresando asi que en realidad no importa. Todo lo que me importa es ir al hospital, me preocupare de lo demás luego.

 _Aunque ya me he preocupado suficiente las últimas 24 horas_.

Después de caminar unos minutos más decido relajarme en un callejón entre 2 edificios de ladrillo. Me apoyo en uno de los edificios, lejos de la dirección en la que se supone que me dirijo, para recordar bien el camino. Miro hacia el cielo por un momento. Es mediodía. No creo que pueda llegar a Yarckel hoy. Creo que hay una ciudad a mitad de camino, tal vez pueda hacer una parada allí.

 _Maldita sea, aun si me detengo a descansar, el viaje seguiría siendo extremadamente largo._

Finalmente, retomo mi Marcha y antes de darme cuenta, mis piernas están extremadamente cansadas, tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza y estoy deshidratada y hambrienta. Lo que empezó como un paseo para encontrar a Connie termino en una búsqueda desesperada que parece que no acaba nunca. Cerca de mi vi un hombre que vende mapas, me siento un poco emocionada, pero luego recuerdo que no tengo dinero.

"Oye, ¿Cuánto cuestan?" Pregunte de todos modos al hombre que vendía los mapas.

"Cinco." Responde sin mirarme, tirando de mirar desesperadamente a un lugar.

"¿Cinco monedas?"

"Si, ¿Tienes el dinero?" El pregunta. Todavía está tratando de identificar lo que sea que esté buscando.

"No, solo estoy preguntando." El hombre se dirige hacia mí mientras me da una mirada peculiar.

"Bueno... ¿Necesitas el mapa?"

"Si."

"Bien. Tengo algo que puedes hacer, si lo haces te daré un mapa gratis."

 _Hm._

 _Es una oferta a considerar._

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Hay un tipo, vamos a llamarlo Maxus. Búscalo y dile que Lex está esperando en MH

"¿MH? ¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Sabes qué es? Es un mapa gratuito. Asi que ve a hacer lo que te pedí"

"Eh... Está bien. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a este Maxus?"

"Entiéndelo, chica. Tengo cosas que hacer"

Okey, eso fue extraño.

* * *

 **. . .**

Un tipo me está mirando fijamente. ¿Sera él?

"¿Eres Maxus?" Le pregunte, mientras lo miro. "Si lo eres, alguien me dijo que te dijera algo"

"Oh. Bueno, sí. Soy Maxus. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?"

"Lex estará esperando en 'MH'"

"Bien, gracias"

 _Parecía algo inseguro al principio, ¿Pero a quien le importa? ¡Tengo un mapa gratis!_

* * *

 **. . .**

"Bien. He hecho lo que me pediste. ¿Y mi mapa?"

El aún sigue buscando algo con la mirada, ¿Qué demonios estará buscando?

"¡Lex! ¡El mapa!"

"Oh, lo siento. No me llames Lex, y aquí tienes." Responde, dándome rápidamente mi mapa mientras volvía a hacer lo de antes.

"¿Que estas tratando de buscar?" Le pregunto, mientras miro hacia donde están sus ojos fijos.

El no responde.

"Em, Lex... Quiero decir, quienquiera que seas. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?"

"Mira. Hicimos un trato, yo ya te di tu mapa. Nunca me has visto en la vida y nunca has escuchado los nombres de Maxus o Lex. ¿Entendido?"

"Si."

Miro hacia mis manos, donde está mi mapa, lo abro para poder ubicarme.

 _Muy bien, esta ciudad es bastante grande y compleja._

Aquí... El hospital esta etiquetado como Hospital #2, pero está cerca de aquí. Excelente.

Todavía tengo dolor de cabeza, y aún sigo exhausta, pero el hecho de saber que estoy muy cerca de conseguir a Connie me da fuerzas para seguir.

"¡Sasha!" Una voz familiar grita sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

Al girar la cabeza, me doy cuenta de quién es la voz, mi rostro muestra una expresión de absoluta felicidad. "¡ARMIN!" Le grite mientras corría hacia él.

"¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?!" Pregunte yo aun extremadamente feliz.

"Es una larga historia. ¿Estas intentando encontrar a Connie?"

"Si. Supongo que ya sabes lo que paso en la casa de Alex, ¿Cierto?"

"Eso es correcto."

"Bueno, eso no importa ahora, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos" Le dije mientras sonreía.

Mientras caminamos, él me cuenta lo que sucedió y porque desapareció. Cuando regresaba a la casa de Alex, antes de que yo comenzara a buscarlo, dice haber visto a Mikasa, que luego le entro una especie de 'Frenesí', ella termino corriendo por toda la ciudad, pensando que aun estábamos en el dia del 'Incidente del restaurante', luego de eso, Mikasa recobro la compostura y le dijo a Armin que iba a encontrar a Eren, el intento por todos los medios que Mikasa viniera con él, pero se dio por vencido y volvió a la casa de Alex mucho después de que yo me fuera, se enteró de donde tenían a Connie, pago algunas monedas para venir hasta aquí en un carruaje... Y ahora estamos aquí.

Hablamos de nuestros planes y yo le explico lo que quiero hacer, Ir al cuartel general de la legión. Él está de acuerdo, pero dice que tendremos que detenernos en un pueblo llamado _**'El Paraíso de los Comerciantes'**_ , se escucha que es una ciudad muy buena, o al menos el nombre lo es. Nuestra conversación pasa a otros temas, desde el 'niño' que se enfrentó a Annie, hasta el recordar nuestro entrenamiento cuando éramos unos reclutas a cosas absurdamente estúpidas como;

"Estoy extremadamente segura de que Mikasa siente algo por Eren. ¿Tú crees que...?"

"Eh, siendo honesto creo que tienes razón, pero Eren es un idiota, está decidido a matar Titanes, asi que no creo que él se dé cuenta por sí mismo."

Antes de darme cuenta, el hospital está justo al frente de mí, han pasado alrededor de una hora desde que ese tipo me dio mi mapa.

"Estamos aquí"

El edificio es algo alto, hecho de acero y está lleno de gente. Parece ser de cinco pisos con ventanas en todas las ubicaciones posibles, y una valla que rodea toda el área. La entrada esta resguardada, hay hombres armados con rifles junto a la entrada de la puerta. "Bueno, Zingi se vuelve peligroso cuanto más al sur viajas." Comenta Armin.

"¿Que?"

"Si, Eso es lo que alguien me conto, y unos extraños me lo confirmaron."

"Bueno, yo no he notado nada."

"De todas formas, vamos a buscar a Connie."

Al llegar a la puerta, los dos guardias, los cuales están vestidos con uniformes que se parecen a los uniformes que utilizan los _'Policías Militares'_ nos preguntan cuál es nuestro " _ **negocio**_ " aquí en el hospital.

"Venimos a recoger a un amigo." Respondió Armin.

"No pueden simplemente ingresar aquí e irse con su amigo, requiere una firma del miembro que lo puso aquí, junto con una tarifa."

"La persona que lo puso aquí lo hizo sin nuestro consentimiento, y de ningún modo está relacionada con nuestro amigo. ¿Y porque tendríamos que pagar una tarifa para sacar a alguien de un hospital?"

"No lo sé, ni me importa. Todo lo que sé es que todas tus estúpidas quejas van para un tipo llamado Lex"

"¿Lex? Se suponía que el debía hablar con un tipo llamado Maxus" Le dije tan pronto recordé eso.

Los dos guardias se congelan, mirándome directamente, como si hubiera gritado una maldición en voz alta.

"... ¿O al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron?" Dije insegura, intentando salvar la situación.

Ellos continúan sin moverse. Sus caras muestran expresiones que yo leo como conmoción, enojo, confusión y miedo; Sus ojos se dilatan, me miran a mí y solo a mí. Puedo percibir que sus manos están agarrando sus armas con fuerza, como si una amenaza estuviera cerca; ¿Seré yo la amenaza? Tal parece que sí. Ahora todo comienza a tener sentido.

"Mira. Hicimos un trato, yo ya te di tu mapa. Nunca me has visto en la vida y nunca has escuchado los nombres de Maxus o Lex. ¿Entendido?" (En cursiva)

 _Creo que hice lo que no debía hacer._

"¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?" Uno de los guardias pregunta en tono interrogativo.

"Uh... En ninguna parte. Creo que lo escuche en una conversación, es todo lo que recuerdo"

"Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo, y si no nos respondes te sacaremos las respuestas a la fuerza. ¿Dónde escuchaste los nombres de Maxus y Lex?"

"Está bien Si prometes que puedo sacar a mi amigo del hospital te dire exactamente como obtuve esos nombres"

"No estaba intentando negociar. Ry, trae al otro chico también"

"¿Q-que?" Pregunte con confusión mientras uno de los guardias agarraba mi muñeca, el otro hacia lo mismo con la de Armin, intente gritar pero el guardia puso su mano en mi boca, impidiendo que lo hiciera, algo en la mano del guardia tiene algo que me está haciendo perder la consciencia... _¿Qué carajos está sucediendo?_

Lo último que recuerdo son varias personas mirándome, no hacen nada más que mirar...

* * *

 **. . .**

Me despierto... Estoy en una silla y... ¿En una mazmorra? Mis manos están atadas detrás de mí, junto con mis piernas, que están atadas a la silla. Hay antorchas en las paredes de piedra, apenas emiten suficiente luz para distinguir cualquier cosa. La celda en la que estoy es bastante pequeña. Y parece estar al final de algún tipo de pasillo. Todo me parece algo medieval...

Después de analizar todo, me pregunto... _¿Qué clase de hospital era ese?_

"¿Sasha?" Escuche a Armin llamar débilmente. No parece estar bien; Espero que no le hayan hecho nada, ya que él no tiene conocimiento sobre Maxus o Lex.

Al principio dude en responder, aterrorizada de mi actual situación, pero me autoconvenzo de que la interacción social es la única manera de calmarme. "¿A-Armin?"

"Armin, ¿Dónde estamos?"

El no responde. Lo cual me produce algo de terror. El silencio absoluto me permite escuchar el sonido amortiguado de la conmoción que está sucediendo en el piso sobre mí. Una discusión entre dos hombres, luego un disparo. Incluso escuche algo caer al piso, probablemente el cuerpo de a quien acaba de disparar. Oigo pasos después de eso y una puerta cerrada.

El silencio vuelve a reinar. Llamo a Armin varias veces, suplicando hablar con él para calmarme un poco; El todavía sigue sin responder ni hace nada para hacer notar que está consciente o al menos vivo, pero en algún momento escucho su silla arrastrarse un poco.

El sonido de una puerta rompe el silencio. Entonces escucho el sonido de unos pasos y algo arrastrándose por el suelo, algo de madera... Cuando el sonido se acerca a mi celda, mi corazón se acelera hasta que una persona se detiene frente a la celda de Armin por un momento, luego continua.

Es una mujer, con cola de caballo, ropa oscura, es alta y de cabello rubio. Tiene una mirada amenazante. Ella arrastra una silla detrás de ella y la coloca frente a mi celda.

"Muy bien. Establezcamos unas reglas básicas: Sin preguntas, solo hablas cuando se te pide, sin mentir, sin intentar escapar, bla, bla, bla, ya sabes el ejercicio. ¿Cierto?" Ella pregunta, mirándome a los ojos con una actitud relajada.

"¿Que?"

"¿Eres sorda o algo por el estilo?" Esa respuesta me tomo por sorpresa, ya que difiere mucho con la formalidad de los guardias de este 'hospital'

"No. Mira, no sé lo que está pasando, acabo de venir a..."

"Cállate. No rompas las reglas y estarás bien. ¿Entendido?" Ella dice. "Primera pregunta: ¿Cómo es que conoces los nombres de Maxus y Lex?"

"H-había un tipo que vendía periódicos, me ofreció uno gratis, espera, no... Él estaba vendiendo mapas, y dijo que si le decía a un tipo llamado Maxus que les lo estaría esperando o algo asi, me daría un mapa gratis. No tenía dinero y estaba desesperada por encontrar a un amigo, y no, no tengo idea de quienes son Maxus o Lex."

"Si no sabes quién es Maxus, ¿Cómo le entregaste el mensaje?"

"Llame a su nombre hasta que alguien respondió y le di el mensaje"

Ella está sorprendida por mi respuesta y responde. "Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Asi que le dijiste a un extraño al azar que se iba a encontrar con Lex en alguna parte? Y dios sabe cuanta gente ha escuchado el nombre de Maxus... Chica tú lo arruinaste a lo grande"

"N-no lo sabía".

"Como sea. Tengo que hablar con alguien sobre esto. Mientras tomabas una siesta en esa silla, tu novio dijo que no sabía nada y su condición... ¿Cómo decirlo? No es que sea muy buena. Al menos tu nos dijiste algo."

 _Oh, dios. ¿Qué le hicieron a Armin?_

 _No._

 _¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?_

 _Me di cuenta que no les dije que estaría esperando en MH, sea lo que sea._

"¡Armin!", le susurre

"¡Armin!"

El no responde a ninguno de mis llamados.

"Te sugiero que esperas hasta que salga de la habitación para empezar a hablar con él, genio" Dice la chica que me interrogo desde el otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

 **. . .**

"Está bien, ahora tu novio está sentado a tu lado. ¿Te sientes más cómoda? Voy a necesitar hacerte más preguntas. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Tu nombre es Sasha. Sasha Blouse, ¿Correcto?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Lo tomare como un sí. ¿Y se pequeño debilucho es Armin?"

"¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?"

"No tenía ganas de cooperar"

Siento que la ira se acumula dentro de mi cuerpo, mientras veo a Armin, con moretones en sus brazos y un ojo negro, desmayado en una silla al lado mío. Todo lo hizo esta persona. También tienen a Connie en un lugar, con suerte no en una celda como esta. Creo que soy la única capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

 _La única persona de la que no puedes depender tiene tu vida en sus manos, Armin y Connie._

"¿Ves ese arco detrás de tu silla?" Le pregunto a la chica sentada frente a mí.

"Te dije que no habla-"

"¡Cállate! Ese arco es el que voy a usar para atravesar una flecha en tu corazón" Digo con furia, ella solo afila su mirada con una media sonrisa.

"Ya lo veremos."

* * *

 **Link POV**

Muy bien, tengo a Epona y también tengo todas mis otras cosas, ahora solo tengo que volver al Muro interior.

Estoy montando a Epona justo al lado del muro gigantesco, que se alza sobre mí como si fuera una hormiga diminuta. En comparación con las monstruosidades que son los Titanes, aún sigue siendo enorme. ¿Cómo se pudo romper este muro? Es musgoso, áspero y parece desgatado. Me recuerda al templo del bosque.

Viajo en dirección a la muralla Maria, hasta que doy la vuelta hacia la izquierda, que es donde está el distrito más al extremo y más al sur. Meto la mano en mi bolso y saco mi gancho hasta que me doy cuenta de que tengo a Epona, y tengo que viajar con ella y con mis otras cosas. Esto va a tomar mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 **. . .**

Atravesando toda la tierra del Muro Maria. Es probablemente, la cosa más aburrida que he hecho.

Todo parece tan... Abandonado. Eso es porque lo está, pero todo a mí alrededor emite un ambiente desagradable. Me recuerda a la Ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule, excepto que es mucho, mucho más grande. Cada pueblo pequeño por el que paso tiene los edificios demolidos y algunos en pie y en buen estado. En un momento dado, cuando exploro uno de los edificios un fuerte ruido resuena en la ciudad, y el techo se derrumba sobre mí y apenas logro salir por la puerta, escapando del Titán que está buscando algo para comer.

Cuanto más viajo, menos peligro siento, ya que siempre me las arreglo para estar fuera de le peligro, siempre estoy fuera del alcance de un Titán y siempre soy un poco más rápido que los humanoides gigantes en mi caballo y eventualmente, cuando veo un titán, pienso: " _Oh, otros de esos tipos_ " En lugar del habitual _"¡Un Titán!"_

Casis me hace difícil creer que estos monstruos destruyeron un tercio de esta civilización cuando ninguno de ellos puede ni siquiera tocarme. Es un juego de niños matar a estas cosas, y la única razón por la que querría matar a uno ahora es por deporte. Sin embargo, mato un par por diversión, usando mi gancho y mi arco, dando golpes perfectos en sus nucas. No sabía que había que golpear las nucas hasta que alguien me informo de ella en la "Aldea de las Tiendas de Campaña". Me pregunto cómo están.

Viajar por las aldeas y buscar posibles elementos útiles se convierte más en una molestia que en una oportunidad; Cuando el sol apenas se ve detrás de la Muralla Maria dejo de buscar cualquier cosa. Al ver el sol listo para partir en la distancia, rodeado por el vibrante cielo rosado, me recuerda que tengo que encontrar un lugar para dormir. Pensar en eso hace que mis ojos se sientan pesados, y antes de darme cuenta, me encuentro en una choza abandonada, en una cama oxidada y en una almohada incomoda, mirando hacia el yermo, asi es como lo llamare, desde una pequeña ventana. Epona está durmiendo junto a la cama en la que estoy, la choza es lo suficientemente grande para mí y para ella. Afortunadamente, ningún titán decide que las chozas oxidadas son un buen bocadillo de medianoche. Cierro los ojos mientras me quedaba dormido.

El cálido sol en mi cara es lo primero que veo al despertar, mientras veo a Epona que aún está durmiendo a mi lado.

Lo siguiente que veo, es una sombra en la distancia desde la ventana de la pequeña Choza.

 **. . .**

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


End file.
